


He is not my boyfriend（假戲真做）

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas, M/M, Meet the Family, Top Bucky Barnes, fake boyfriends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 史蒂夫空有腦袋和俊臉，卻老是遇不到對的人，然而這個耶誕假期，他真的、真的需要有人陪他一起回去見母親。詹姆斯有如一記新星降臨他的生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  

「這是今天上午最後一個預約。」

「好，謝謝妳，達西。」

彼得眨眨眼，對勞倫斯太太露出露著酒窩的可愛笑容，「親愛的，今天如何？」

男孩很有耐心的聽著老太太嘰哩咕嚕抱怨牙齒酸痛問題，然後連說帶哄地讓她躺到診療椅上，圍上診療巾等待醫師到來。

還好我不是躺在那的可憐蟲，當診療室傳出電動鑽子對付牙結石時高速旋轉的吱吱聲時達西心想。

不過，能夠近距離盯著羅傑斯醫師迷人的藍眼睛，多少病患依舊心甘情願爬上那張診療椅 - 欣賞美男保養一下視力順便還可以顧顧牙齒健康，多好！儘管看得到吃不到那也不是什麼大問題啦！

沒錯， **吃不到** 。

這年頭啊，十個性格好長得帥身材又讚的男人裡頭有九個是Gay！唉！

達西剛開始在這裡擔任前台行政助理時簡直對史蒂夫．羅傑斯醫師驚為天人！可惜的是，人長得帥似乎不代表戀愛運就會好，她家老闆的感情路似乎並不順暢，嘖，彼得說前兩天羅傑斯醫師又跟才交往兩個月的對象分手了，哇！這已經是她在這邊工作以來第五個啦！拜託，她也才來這不到三年哩！

「你怎麼知道的？」

「我聽威爾遜醫師說的，」彼得 - 這裡的牙科醫療助理一邊吃著午餐三明治一邊壓低聲音回答。

「這次又是怎樣啊？我真不懂，史蒂夫明明人帥性格又好，怎麼老是遇不對人。」達西啃著蘋果，有些含混不清地抱怨道。

「哎，也不能說對方錯，聽說他們當初是因為受不了遠距離才分手的，現在前女友挺著快要生的大肚子回頭來求復合，還願意過來紐約一起生活，妳說，是妳的話，會選剛交往二個月的新歡，還是有五年感情的舊愛？」

「哇噻！不是吧，這麼戲劇化的嗎？」

「人生如戲啊...」男孩搖搖頭。

說起人生如戲，史蒂夫坎坷的情史堪比BJ單身日記的BJ小姐，據她側面了解，高中就出櫃了的史蒂夫，遇過的渣男可組成一支足球隊那麼多，更不要說各種離譜的分手原因了。

嗯，男友的前女友挺著大肚子回來搶男人，這理由還是第一次聽到。

把果核丟進垃圾桶，達西舔了舔手指，突然想到，「等一下，他這次...耶誕假期不是要帶人回去見父母？？」她很確定，飛機票還是達西幫忙訂的哩。

彼得揚揚眉，「看來他只好讓他母親再次失望啦。」

哦！

 

 

他做不到。

電話那頭母親的聲音期待又熱切，他該怎麼告訴她這次依舊只有他自己一個去愛爾蘭呢 - 他實在不想再讓母親為他擔心。

自從四年前莎拉・羅傑斯遠嫁愛爾蘭，就一直殷切期望原本相依為命的獨子史蒂夫能夠早日找到歸宿。他知道母親的心思，莎拉總覺得自己開啟第二春很對不起兒子，尤其是母子兩相隔大西洋這麼遠的距離，無法照看史蒂夫更叫她難以釋懷。

母親已經為他付出太多，所以當五年前他陪母親去愛爾蘭做尋根之旅，在奧法利郡遊覽比爾古堡時，熱愛園藝的母親遇到了古堡主人 - 已經當了十年的鰥夫羅斯伯爵五世唐納德.帕森斯 - 兩人一見如故，再後來就像浪漫電影的情節，擁有相同興趣的兩人墜入愛河。史蒂夫就非常鼓勵母親與唐納德的交往。

要不是史蒂夫堅持，恐怕莎拉不會接受唐納德的求婚，也不會成就這一段美好的姻緣。

「答應我，你會找到合適自己的另一半，你會跟一個跟你一樣善良又美好的人組織家庭，然後讓我知道你很幸福。」

母親出嫁前對他說的話猶言在耳，史蒂夫又何嘗不想呢，能擁有一個屬於自己的家，相愛的另一半，可愛的孩子，最好再養兩隻狗，是他從小最深切的夢想。不幸的是，他的男人運實在不怎麼道地。交往的對象不是劈腿就是有奇怪性癖，還遇過不願出櫃的偽直男跟只想包養他的富豪。他剛剛分手的前任其實算正常了 - 本來說好要陪他去愛爾蘭過節的，所以他才準備了兩人份的機票啊！還跟母親打包票說這次沒問題，要繼父一家別再介紹男人給他啦！結果咧，人家與舊愛死灰復燃，轉頭就跟咱們可憐的史蒂夫說掰掰，那一個傷心啊！

想到每年耶誕假期面對龐大的帕森斯家族所有人關愛的眼神，史蒂夫就很鬱悶，早知道沒人會接受交往二個月還不上床的，根本就是...就是心裡還有割捨不下的人嘛！唉！

 

 

「妳 **什麼** ？？？」

「我呃...幫你找了個假期男友？」

「什麼？？」

「假期男友，這個最近很熱門，耶誕假期有需要帶體面男友回家見父母，想要出租自己或需要租一個男友的人都可以到網站上去留言。」

「那是牛郎吧。」史蒂夫皺起了眉頭。

「嘖，誰還用那種老掉牙的名稱啊，不我是說，這沒有性服務的啦！當然如果你們自己看對眼想要嘿咻...」褐髮女孩吃吃竊笑，被史蒂夫瞪了一眼，「反正，你機票都買了嘛！不能讓伯母失望是不是。」

達西，他的牙醫櫃檯助理，老是跟他的醫療助理彼得在茶水間閒磕牙他的八卦，貼心又熱情的棕髮妞，幫他在網站上找了個對象假裝男友。

儘管他不願意承認，但這個跟他前任一樣名字叫做詹姆斯的傢伙，真的是他的菜。

「你看，我特別找了名字一樣的，這樣絕對不會在你媽面前穿幫。」女孩一臉快誇我的表情。

這傢伙有著刀削般的顴骨，濃密的深色頭髮、一雙灰藍色大眼摺摺生輝，他的身材...照片裡的男人騎在越野單車上，穿著灰色無袖上衣露出兩條肌肉線條分明的臂膀。

唔，他很性感，這可不妙。

套一句達西說的話，既然要假裝男友，你們可要相處整整一星期，當然要挑個長相賞心悅目的，否則多辛苦。

史蒂夫說不出反駁的話。

 

 

詹姆斯・‘巴基’・巴恩斯不缺錢，一點也不缺，他沒想到克林特竟然手賤的幫他攬了個假裝男友的差事。

這真的有點尷尬，鑑於他需要找個理由在耶誕假期從父母那兒脫身，陪另一半出國旅遊似乎是個不錯的選項，而且...愛爾蘭呢，免費的一週旅遊，還有錢可以拿哩！

巴基沒法回家的原因很操蛋，他跟交往了二年多的女友吹了，很不幸，朵莉絲算是他的髮小，兩家幾十年都是鄰居，人家說好兔不吃窩邊草就是這個道理，儘管他們是因緣際會在紐約大蘋果再度遇到之後才交往的，總之，假期期間朵莉絲也會回老家這是事實，兩家的父母對他們分手很有意見也是事實，這真的很尷尬，巴基最不擅長應付這種場合。尤其是聽說朵莉絲會帶新男友回去，貝卡已經打電話跟他通風報信過了，他家老媽對此在電話裡長吁短嘆地整整抱怨了半個小時，手機都要把他的耳朵燙出一個洞啦！

但，說真的，他可是直男啊！上同志交友網站把他租出去是個啥意思，操你個巴頓。雖然這個金髮碧眼的傢伙看起來挺不錯的。看著網頁上的照片，詹姆斯歪頭挑了挑眉毛，有點懷疑這個像是雜誌模特的傢伙真的需要上網租男人嗎？

「怎麼樣，不錯吧！是你好的那一口。」抖著腳，克林特的語氣一如以往的欠揍。

「好個逼 - 我喜歡的是金髮碧眼有大胸的妹子，不是底下有 **老二** 的傢伙。」

「唉拜託，你看看這他，要臉蛋有臉蛋，這個胸可以幹掉你所有前女友了！還有這個屁股！」

詹姆斯翻了個白眼，「我跟娜塔莎說過是玩笑了！」在他倆交往週年紀念那天送個上門的脫衣舞男做賀禮絕對是巴頓搞出租男友的原因，這是報復，絕對是。

克林特・巴頓，中學起就一直是他的死黨，兩個人一起幹了不曉得多少荒唐事，互相捉弄更是他們樂此不疲的遊戲，巴頓歪掉的鼻子就是他的傑作，詹姆斯斷過的左手則是克林特幹的好事，總之，測試對方的底線是他們表現可笑男人情誼的一貫方式。

「你知道，娜塔莎一直沒喜歡過朵莉絲，她的直覺一向很準。」克林特打開啤酒罐，對他聳了聳肩。

「是啊是啊。」巴基其實沒怎麼傷心，反正，因為他工作忙碌，受不了而跟他分手的女人朵莉絲也不是第一個。「但那不是你把我打包送給別的男人的理由，還得出國！要是我遇到變態殺人魔怎麼辦？」巴基咬了一口披薩，有點埋怨。

「安啦安啦！小娜查過這個傢伙，用的是真名，是個牙醫，他任職的診所離你家還挺近的呢！沒有什麼不良紀錄。反正假裝男友不代表要跟他怎樣好吧！除非你有想要怎樣嘿嘿嘿 - - 」

克林特笑得很賊，賊得巴基想把手上的披薩吧唧一聲拍他臉上。

「你只要管好你的老二別有洞就插就行啦！」

「給我 **閉嘴** ！」

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基・巴恩斯的同志文化初體驗。

 

「幹嘛約在這裡？」

「這裡離大家都近嘛！而且這裡的漢堡好吃，怎麼，你還真的介意啊？」

「一點也不，我只擔心你自己待在這屁股貞操不保，我剛剛進來的時候看那邊那個傢伙一直盯著你。」

巴基回嘴，挺身坐上了高腳椅。「小娜今天值班？」

克林特嗤了一聲點點頭，又丟了一顆花生米進嘴裡。「她可想來了，難得有機會哩！」

機會，啥機會？看他出糗的機會還少過嗎？詛咒你們這一對討人厭的情侶。

向酒保招招手，巴基要了瓶百威，一口就乾掉了1/2。

「緊張啊？」克林特湊了過來，捉狹地對他上下挑弄眉毛。

「去你的，我口渴！」巴基又瞪了他一眼。

再喝了一口啤酒，巴基忍不住抬眼掃視了一圈，Barrage是地獄廚房有名的Gay吧，消費合理，東西好吃，就位於西中城正中間，在他每天上班必經的路上，他卻從來沒有進來過，事實上這裡跟一般的酒吧沒什麼兩樣，只有掛滿牆壁的性感肌肉男照片彰顯了這間酒吧是間Gay吧的事實。現在才剛到下班時間，客人還不是很多，男人們三三兩兩地湊在一起低聲講話，巴基不禁好奇，在他人眼裡，自己跟一旁拼命和他咬耳朵的克林特是不是一對？噁～想到就一陣惡寒～

說不緊張是騙人的，下週他就得充當出租男友飛去愛爾蘭了，克林特自作主張地幫他跟他的一週假男友約了事前見面，讓兩個人先‘熟悉熟悉’。

冷靜點，巴恩斯，別像個沒見過世面（Gay）的蠢貨。

可我真的沒跟男人約會過啊！！

巴基嚥了嚥口水，眼神不由自主地往大門的方向瞄，Barrage是用整片玻璃窗格作外牆，店裡頭可以很清楚的看到街上來來往往的行人們，一個黑人靠近了大門，巴基移開目光，他後頭跟著一個金髮的高個子...

他穿著駝色的呢絨大衣，裹著白色的圍巾，冷風吹紅了他的臉頰，那雙眼睛...

哇喔！

他很...華麗...

巴基想不出別的形容詞。

走在前頭的黑人回過頭對他說了句什麼，金髮男子笑了開來。

一切像慢動作那樣在進行，那個笑容停格在巴基的視網膜裡，他的腦袋 **短路** 了。

 

 

「你沒跟你媽說？真的讓達西幫你約了這個？」山姆一副不可置信的模樣。

「呃...對？」

「伙計，你有仔細想過嗎？這樣安全嗎？你要帶一個陌生人去你媽家一個星期！跟你家裡人相處，他還可能會跟你同床共枕！搞不好這傢伙是個怪胎還是什麼罪犯呢！」

史蒂夫的眼角抽了抽，他也不是沒想過這個可能性，「所以...」

山姆挑起一邊眉毛等著他的下文。

「所以我約了他今天晚上在Barrage見面？」

他的診所合夥人、最佳球友兼戀愛顧問，現在瞇起眼審視著他。

「你意思是說要我陪你去鑑定對方有沒有散發壞蛋氛圍嗎？」

「好啦！山姆，你看人總是比我準啊！」

「哼哼...那也得看今天的預約怎麼樣。」

「我請達西把六點半以後的預約都排掉了，所以我們應該七點以前可以離開診所。」

「…..」好樣的，有預謀來著。

「英明神武公正嚴明的威爾遜醫師？請？拜託？」眨著無辜的藍眼睛，在必要的時候史蒂夫也是很有說服力的。

「收起你的狗狗眼，這時候灌迷湯沒有用，羅傑斯。」黑人兄弟翻了翻眼珠。

當然，他還是去了，條件就是晚餐由史蒂夫請客。

有山姆作陪讓他大大鬆了一口氣。

達西知道他們今晚會跟‘那位詹姆斯’見面，一直打聽想要跟風，「別這樣，好歹是我幫你選的，讓我見見本人嘛！不然，讓我知道你們去哪間店見面，我自己躲一邊偷看行嗎？」無視褐髮女郎閃著期盼的光芒，史蒂夫抿緊了嘴，打定主意這次不能再讓他的助理瞎攪和。別說他不近人情，而是，他需要有人幫他確認對方是否正派，並不需要一個看到帥哥就雙眼放光的小花癡跟著去好嗎！

時間一到兩位醫師就立刻打卡下班，兩人動作麻利整齊得像大兵校閱，任由得負責關門的達西哀怨的眼神炙烤著他們的背後。

山姆和史蒂夫一前一後地走在紐約的下班人潮中，「Barrage…我好久沒來了，」走到門口時山姆有感而發，他跟萊利在一起之後就很少泡吧，是說史蒂夫自己其實也不常來，畢竟，來Gay吧的通常都是找速食愛情的居多，想釣到好男人的機會可是微乎其微。「嘿 - 你們會待到九點嗎？今晚有Go-Go Boy對吧！？」山姆突然興奮起來的樣子讓史蒂夫不禁失笑。

「也許，」史蒂夫聳了聳肩。Barrage平常是下班小酌的好地點，每到週末夜晚則會舉辦有Go-Go Boy和變裝表演者參加的派對，到時候酒吧就會擠滿狂歡亂舞的人群，史蒂夫不確定他的新朋友是否也喜歡這樣的活動。

山姆推開Barrage的玻璃大門。

 

 

他們站在門口，放眼搜尋了一圈就找到了目標，「是那個坐在吧檯前的傢伙？」山姆側頭靠近他低聲說道。

「嗯 - - 」史蒂夫的回應有點虛弱，在他看到詹姆斯的同時，對方的眼神早已鎖在他身上，褐髮男人赤裸裸的眼神讓史蒂夫心底冒起小泡泡，他的樣子跟照片上有點不一樣，更...成熟些，深色頭髮削得很短，小麥色的肌膚，鬍渣從鬢角一路長到喉結，史蒂夫可以想像男人用下巴磨蹭著自己大腿內側的敏感帶時會是什麼觸感。醒醒！這反應不行啊！史蒂夫在腦海裡打了自己一巴掌，這傢伙可是在網路上出租自己的陌生人！

 

 

他們已經走到吧檯旁，詹姆斯沒說話，就張著那雙已經很大的眼睛對他猛瞧，史蒂夫只好先打招呼。

「嘿 - 」話還沒說完，褐髮男人忽地嗆咳起來。

「欸呦 - 你還好吧伙計？」山姆斜眼瞟了史蒂夫一眼，忠實地傳達了他的訊息：這傢伙看起來不太可靠。

「我沒 - 咳咳咳 - - - 」

「哇！你本人比照片上更好看！嗨！我是克林特・巴頓，這位快喘死的傢伙就是你未來的一週男友 - 詹姆斯・巴恩斯，不過我們都叫他巴基。」坐在詹姆斯 - 巴基旁邊的男人一手搭在巴基肩上，傾身過來開始自我介紹，這傢伙鼻子有點歪，暗金色的頭髮剪得很短，不過還是長得挺不錯，史蒂夫好奇他們是否只是純粹的朋友關係。巴基還在咳，一臉掙扎地想要說話，卻被克林特擠到一旁，熱情地領著新來的兩個人找了個方桌坐下開始寒暄。

等菜都上了，大家都吃得八分飽，交換過彼此的工作以及基本背景之後，山姆開始進入主題。

「所以，可以問問你怎麼會想要把自己租出去？在耶誕假期？沒有冒犯的意思。」山姆單刀直入問了史蒂夫最想問的問題，他就知道帶山姆來是最正確的決定。

「我 - 」

「啊！這個我來幫他回答，」克林特搶著打斷了巴基，「當你的前任是你老家的鄰居，然後你們分手雙方父母都很有意見，耶誕假期你的前任還會帶自己的現任回家，這就是為什麼你不會想在這時候回父母家的原因！」

一連串的前任現任攪得人發暈，不過大概還是聽到了重點，史蒂夫敏銳地察覺巴基似乎欲言又止，最後只聳聳肩又喝了一口啤酒。

「我懂了，」史蒂夫慢慢點頭，「所以你們不是 - ？」

「什麼？跟他？喔不不不 - 」這次巴基的反應很快，搶在克林特開口前立刻否認。

「是啊，好險。」克林特推了他一把，「不 - 事實上，我不是 - 你知道，我家可是有漂亮女友在等我的。」

啊 - 難怪，史蒂夫暗自鬆了一口氣，隨即提醒自己不要想太多。這時山姆在餐桌下用膝蓋碰了碰他。

「不好意思，我去去就回。」

史蒂夫收到了好友的暗示，於是一道離席，一進到洗手間，山姆就把他拖到一旁開講。

「伙計，這傢伙有點奇怪，」山姆雙手交叉在胸前，擰起了眉毛低聲說。

「哪裡奇怪？」史蒂夫也跟著壓低了聲音。

「你知道，我的 - 」山姆豎起一根手指在耳邊繞了繞，「 **Gay達** 一向很準，」說也奇怪，同志們彼此之間總會傳達某種奇妙的信息，讓同道中人很快就能分辨出彼此，他們戲稱這種像雷達般的感知做Gay達。

當然，凡事總有例外，史蒂夫就是那種Gay達不太靈敏的類型，大概是因為他都是被追求的那一方，所以久而久之也變得很遲鈍。

「是啊，我知道，怎麼了，你懷疑巴基？」

「我的Gay達對他沒感覺，」山姆對他搖搖頭，「不過...他對你的化學反應很強烈，這就是奇怪的地方。」史蒂夫的臉頰微微紅了起來，山姆沒說錯，整晚那雙灰藍色的眼睛除了偶爾瞄一下餐盤裡的食物以外，幾乎都黏在他身上。

「所以，他有可能不是Gay，那也沒啥關係，反正我只想找個人撐過這一週，又不是真的想要約會。」也許這樣更好，史蒂夫暗自嘆了口氣，他才剛剛經歷了今年第三次分手，實在提不起勁再找對象了。

「嗯 - 也許吧，總之，你小心點別被騙了，」

「別擔心啦！他又不是我喜歡的類型。」

熟知史蒂夫那一筆糊塗情史的山姆揚起眉頭狐疑地看著他，不過好心地沒有戳破。「你最好是。」

 

 

一個男人為什麼有那麼漂亮的腰臀比？那條褲子底下的屁股也太圓了吧？還有他的腿...

「呦嘿 - 回神啦！」克林特打了好幾個響指，才總算喚回巴基的注意力。

「什麼 - 」巴基沒移開眼神，仍然盯著史蒂夫剛剛離去的方向。

「欸我說，你不會真的煞到那個金髮的 **Paddy*** 吧？」

 

***Paddy 愛爾蘭人的俗稱，源自Patrick - 愛爾蘭人必過的聖派翠克節，實際帶有貶義。**

「你在胡說什麼。」巴基總算肯把視線放在克林特身上，表情有點不樂意。

「老兄，你整晚都死盯著那傢伙看啊！再看下去就要在他臉上燒個洞了！！」

「我姆有死盯著坎 - 」把最後一塊牛排塞進嘴裡，巴基口齒不清地反駁。「你才是，剛剛幹嘛打斷我的話？」

「你傻啦！你是Gay欸現在，你一說你前女友的事不就露餡了嗎？」克林頓說得理直氣壯。

「那又怎樣？大不了不去，還不都你搞出來的！」皺起眉頭，巴基隱隱覺得這樣似乎有欺騙對方的嫌疑。

「那怎麼行！我可是壓了你贏的！」

操！我就知道！巴基聞言差點跳起來，「媽你個混蛋！你們這次又賭了什麼？」

「噓！反正你要堅持到底啦！等你全鬚全尾從愛爾蘭回來，我就有500塊可以進帳！哈哈！」克林特朝空中揮了一拳。「欸，千萬別真的喜歡上對方啊！要是這樣我就輸啦！還有老二要守好啊！我 - - 」

巴基猛一把勾住克林特的脖子扯下來夾在臂彎，掄起拳頭就要逼供，卻發現史蒂夫和山姆出現在桌子前。

「嗨！在玩兒？還好嗎男士們？」山姆對他們揚起了眉毛，史蒂夫則是露出好奇的眼神。

他們倆像主日學被抓到偷看黃色小書的中學生那樣趕緊坐好，擺出無辜的表情傻笑。

_“女士們 - 先生們 - 和先生們！歡迎光臨Barrage，今晚是週末，耶！時間已經到了晚上九點鐘！今晚我們有非常精彩的表演！你- 們 - 準備好了嗎 - - - ”_

在他們低頭咬耳朵的時候，酒吧突然擠滿了人，燈光暗了下來，吧檯前打起了五彩迴轉燈，音樂也變成重節奏的電音音樂，酒保拿著麥克風跟大家宣告今晚的節目正式開始。

_“GOGOBOY - GOGOBOY - ”_

忽然間整個酒吧充滿了熱情的呼喊聲，連山姆跟史蒂夫也跟著在喊。當巴基看到好幾個赤著上身的壯男跳到吧檯上，開始扭動屁股時，他的下巴真實地掉下來了。

 **噢不** -

「呃 - 這很有趣不過...小娜叫我十點以前要到家，那個，我先走了哈 - 掰。」現在不過九點，你回家只要半小時的路程，臭巴頓！

擺明著他是異性戀對看裸男跳舞沒有興趣，山姆跟史蒂夫都對克林特微笑揮揮手，這個沒心沒肺的傢伙還不忘跟他交代要「堅持下去！」，然後就拍拍屁股走了。

眼睜睜地看著克林特擠過人群長揚而去，他身旁又靠過來一個高頭大馬的壯漢對他微笑 - 擦了眼妝的壯漢。

一股冷汗流下他的背脊。

巴基・巴恩斯渡過了人生33年來最難忘的週末夜。

 

TBC.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人開始作繭自縛了。

 

「你們到底賭了什麼？」

「嘖 - 被你知道賭約內容就不算數了。」

星期天，巴基到常去的Arsgard吃早午餐，店老闆洛基是他的大學同學 - 好好的Ruby高階工程師不做，偏偏跑去玩咖啡豆開起了咖啡店 - 不過看看他現在是真的混得還不錯，廚房裡養了個渾身肌肉的糕點師傅，做得一手超級好吃的點心，咖啡師是個金髮碧眼的帥哥，點單做外場的幾個女服務生也都嬌俏可愛，老是跟他調情拋媚眼。這個做老闆的成天就閒閒泡在自家咖啡館裡吃東西看書滑平板，簡直愜意得不行。

「巴頓已經都告訴我了，他交代我要全鬚全尾的回來。」

「哼，我就知道這沒節操的傢伙，只會作弊。」綠色的眼睛危險地瞇了起來。巴基耐心等著對面那個傢伙慢條斯理地啜著他的早餐茶 - 嘖，英國人。

「好吧，你想怎樣？」

「我要他輸到脫褲。」巴基面無表情地表示 - 竟敢算計他，等著瞧好了。

黑色的眉毛動了動，洛基嘴角勾起一抹邪笑。

 

 

「所以，」

長假期間，飛往愛爾蘭的這架早班飛機全部坐滿，找到座位之後旅客們放行李的，調整座椅的，要拖鞋要報紙要毛毯的熱鬧非凡，好不容易，大家都綁上安全帶就定位，隨著機長廣播，飛機在跑道上開始滑行，他們終於起飛了。史蒂夫嚥了嚥口水習慣了一下艙壓，換上拖鞋，拉好毛毯，讓自己舒舒服服之後，轉頭面對他未來一週的“伴侶”。

詹姆斯・巴基・巴恩斯，早晨明亮的光線下他眼瞳的顏色看起來像是湖水般的淺綠色，修得齊整的鬍子顯示他一早好好打理過自己才出的門，不知道為何這讓史蒂夫莫名開心。

「你看起來很不錯。」別一開口就調情，羅傑斯。

「是啊，還好宿醉不會持續三天。」巴恩斯嘲弄似的彎了彎嘴角。

三天，史蒂夫縮了一下，上週末在Barrage到後來大家都喝高了，隔天他睡到中午，醒來時只覺得自己像被犀牛輾過，後來還頭痛了兩天。但他記得巴恩斯看起來沒怎麼受影響，山姆是被萊利拎回去的，巴基叫了計程車跟他一起搭（因為史蒂夫已經醉得要趴下了），還確認他進門了才走。

史蒂夫一度擔心留給對方不太好的印象。

那之後他們頻繁的傳起了訊息，美其名是增加了解，其實史蒂夫知道那是因為跟他聊天很有意思。史蒂夫得以了解他這位假男友其實有個薪水頗高的正當工作，而且好像真的還挺忙的，然後他意外的發現看似外向的巴基其實卻是個奇幻書呆 - 跟他自己一樣。

「來，上次說的。」史蒂夫從放在腳邊的隨身背包中翻出一本簡單裝訂的書遞過去。

「噢！天啊！ **《貢多林的陷落》*** ！你沒開完 - 」巴基的驚呼隨著史蒂夫噤聲的手勢變小，他壓低聲音問道，「 - 笑 - 我真不敢相信，你到底怎麼拿到手的？」

 

***《貢多林的陷落》- 《魔戒》作者托爾金的新作 - 由他的兒子依據他的手稿整理編輯而成。（英文版應該是今年8月底發行，我改了時間。）**

 

「業務機密。」史蒂夫故作神秘地對他眨了眨眼。

「靠！這是...還沒上市的版本。」巴基瞪著手上的書。

「沒錯，我的“管道”來源說沒辦法給我已經印好的首刷版，你知道，封面太顯眼了，這書還要好幾週才會上市，要是被他上司發現新書外流那可不太妙。」史蒂夫刮了刮鼻子，有些不好意思地回答。

「你這罪惡的男人，說，是不是你的哪個崇拜者被你唆使幹得好事？」巴基對他露出一個充滿邪氣的笑容，這非常接近答案的猜測讓史蒂夫不安地在座位上挪了下姿勢。

「總之，不能讓你帶走，你就努力在這一週看完吧！」

「沒問題！」

巴基輕快地答應了下來，隨即翻開書頁打算開始享受閱讀的樂趣，馬上又像想到什麼一樣挺直了身體。

「差點忘記，」

「什麼？」

褐髮男人豎起一根手指示意他稍等，然後解開安全帶起身打開頭上的小型行李區，找到他的登機箱，拿出一本厚厚的磚頭書丟到他膝上。

「這是...」精裝書彩印的封面上，一個穿白色長袍的女子往後倚靠著穿著一身黑袍的法師，一臉意亂情迷的表情。

「《龍槍傳奇》，第一部，時空之卷。」

史蒂夫朝巴基揚起眉。

他們先前互傳簡訊時討論過彼此最心儀的作者與系列書，儘管同樣是書呆，偏好多少還是有所不同，史蒂夫更喜歡上世紀的作者們建構的世界 - 托爾金是他最喜歡的作者之一，儘管對很多人來說魔戒甚至精靈系列的情節未免有些太過拖沓沈悶，但他就是喜歡這種溫吞慢火的調調，以至現代的奇幻作品相較之下接觸的就少了。

而巴基跟他一樣是托爾金的書迷，但其他較早期的奇幻作品比如《地海》系列就不如現代小說合他胃口。巴基聲稱龍槍系列絕對是經典中的經典，「編年史你可以不看，傳奇這三本一定要看，相信我，太～精彩～保證你會放不下書。」看來他非得拜讀一下不可啦。

航程就在兩人安靜的翻書聲中不知不覺過了一半，飛機上供應午餐的時候，他們終於雙雙放下書本，讓眼睛休息休息。

「我說，」巴基兩口吃掉了餐後甜點，喝了一口咖啡之後清了清喉嚨，「你是不是忘記了最重要的事情？」

「蛤？」史蒂夫咀嚼著奶油斜管麵，一臉納悶。

「我們啊，這個‘詹姆斯’跟你是怎麼認識的？你母親那邊不會問嗎？還有諸如第一次約會啦、第一次接吻在哪裡之類的？」

「噢 - 」史蒂夫後知後覺地紅了臉。

「嗯，我跟詹姆斯...其實就是在書店認識的，因為他是書店老闆，嚴格說起來應該是有賣書的咖啡店啦，我也不確定，我們第一次約會就是在書店...」

「等等、等等，所以真的有這麼一個詹姆斯？？」

「呃...對？」

「我還以為那是你編來騙你媽的角色！？」

「什麼！？不 - 不是，我才不會編那種謊話呢！」史蒂夫撅了下嘴，有點不情願地開始解釋自己不那麼良好的男人緣 - 所以母親總是掛心他的感情狀態；以及跟這一任男友詹姆斯分手的原因。

「還好你沒給你媽看過真正的詹姆斯長啥樣。」史蒂夫五花八門的分手原因似乎有點驚到巴基，褐髮男人彈了彈舌下了結論。

那是真的，母親一向不喜歡3C產品，根本不用電腦，既使用了智能手機還是只會最原始的打跟接電話，其餘一概不學，史蒂夫也拿她沒轍。

「所以，我是賣咖啡的書店老闆？」巴基似乎頗感有趣地揚起眉毛，「希望你媽媽不會問我一些太艱深的書本問題，先說好，我可只熟 **崔西跟瑪格麗特*** 呦！」

 

***崔西、瑪格麗特 - 龍槍系列作者**

 

史蒂夫抿著嘴悶笑了兩聲，連忙保證母親不是那種沈迷書海的類型。「她大概會想多跟你聊幾句花卉園藝的東西，畢竟那是她的專長，而且比爾古堡本身就以擁有多種植物著名。」

巴基點點頭表示瞭解，行前他有上網做過功課，這個古堡在愛爾蘭本身可算頗負盛名的旅遊景點，古堡主人羅斯伯爵也是著名的植物學家，難怪會跟羅傑斯夫人投緣了。

「是說...你繼父他們那邊...」巴基顯得有些欲言又止。

「嗯？」

「愛爾蘭是天主教國家吧，你繼父不是貴族嗎？他們對你的性向沒有意見？」

啊，問到點子上了。

嚥下最後一口食物，史蒂夫拿起紙巾擦了擦嘴，思考了一下才開口。

「愛爾蘭前幾年才通過同性婚姻合法，他們是以公民投票的方式來通過。」一般來說，都是各國的立法單位各種翻來覆去爭論之後，由議員們投票決定是否通過，愛爾蘭用公民投票來決定是否合法還是全世界首例。「都柏林地區的贊成率超過七成，」比爾古堡所在的奧法利郡就在都柏林附近的郊區。

「所以，其實他們接受度還蠻高的。」史蒂夫聳聳肩，「不過，也可能是因為他們結婚的時候我早就成年了，不可能當伯爵的繼子，也沒有爵位繼承權，所以我是不是同性戀對帕森斯家族來說一點也不重要。」史蒂夫沒告訴巴基的是，帕森斯家族裡許多婆婆媽媽們可是很熱心地想幫他牽線啊！

巴基又喝了口咖啡，沈吟著似乎還有疑問。

「他們都很親切，古堡也很大，我想他們會幫你安排客房，嗯，不用擔心得跟我擠一間。」史蒂夫猜想巴基是不是在煩惱這個。

「喔那個，其實我不會很介意，都好...我只是...」巴基的眼神游移著，落在史蒂夫的手上，「所以我們，拉拉手、肌膚接觸什麼的小動作還是得要有吧？」眨著眼，巴基的表情看起來及其無辜。

哦...史蒂夫的嘴微微張開成一個小O，又閉上。

「現在就先來習慣一下？」巴基又對他眨眨眼。

也許他們可以閃過接吻這樣的舉動，但牽手是再基本不過的情侶動作，史蒂夫自己也清楚這不可能避開，鎮定，你已經不是中學生了，跟巴基牽手和跟之前諸多的男友們牽手不會有什麼兩樣。

**他錯了。**

有人這樣牽手的嗎？

史蒂夫點頭表示同意之後，巴基就動了，就一隻盯著獵物許久的獵豹，他優雅地伸展軀體，抬手往史蒂夫覆在膝蓋上的手探去，他的手指落在他的手腕上，然後輕緩地往上撫摸過他的整個手背、指關節、一直到指尖，然後插進他的指縫摩挲著勾回來握住。

那酥麻的觸感讓史蒂夫周身起了細小的雞皮疙瘩。

他死盯著巴基與他交握的手，腦袋裡有點暈眩地想著這個人的手還真大。

「你的手，好軟。」巴基在他耳畔低喃。

**喔。**

 

 

「我可以激他們提高賭注，」洛基點著自己的下巴，「但，得要有足夠吸引人的籌碼。」

「你說，」灰藍色的眼睛對上綠色的。

 

迄今巴基仍不敢相信自己竟應了洛基那邪惡的提議。但看著史蒂夫撲閃的金棕色長睫，似乎也沒那麼困難了。

一個男人的手為什麼會這麼白皙柔嫩？握起來感覺這麼好？

巴基有種想再灌兩杯水下去的衝動。

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來自伯爵夫人的驚喜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

行李箱們排排躺著在輸送帶上旋轉。

「你這是都裝了啥？」巴基看著史蒂夫超大的行李箱嘖了聲。

史蒂夫奇怪地看了巴基一眼，掃過他整整比自己小一號的行李箱，有些遲疑地回答道，「嗯...筆電、給伯爵一家的禮物、換洗衣物、全套正裝...」

「什麼正裝？」

「子夜彌撒要穿的正式服裝啊！」史蒂夫睜大眼，有些不知所措。「我...我有傳簡訊跟你說...你，你沒帶嗎？」

只見巴基一臉調皮地笑著說，「有啦有啦！別緊張。」

這人...史蒂夫橫了他一眼，決定不要告訴他自己還帶了全套的護膚用具，他有預感，這傢伙一定沒啥好話。哼！等他因為愛爾蘭的天氣皮膚不適應的時候再哭去吧，看他理不理會。

 

 

比爾古堡距離都柏林機場大約一小時的車程，帕森斯家安排的司機早已在接機區等著伯爵夫人的兒子與他的朋友。

深色的加長型禮車讓巴基嘖嘖稱奇，豪華的內裝更是讓他揚起眉毛。

「靠，你沒說這趟有這種待遇！」

史蒂夫抿嘴一笑，「別期待太多，只有往返機場有禮車接送，其他時候你都得騎驢子。」

「沒開玩笑，我以為至少有馬？」

「我怕你應付不來。」

巴基瞇起眼，「別擔心，閣下，相信我的騎術，絕對能夠‘處理’。」

這話怎麼聽怎麼有調情的嫌疑，嚥嚥口水，史蒂夫決定把話題轉移到窗外疾馳而過的景色上。

海洋溫帶氣候的愛爾蘭，經年溫度宜人，儘管是十二月末，白天氣溫仍然有七度以上，一般人印象中這是個長下雨的國家，事實上只有西北部較常下雨，都柏林地區通常是陰天，陽光不時會從雲層中露出臉來透氣，偶有的雨雲也很快就會被大風吹走，所以在這裡與其撐傘，不如穿風衣戴帽子來得實際。

窗外連綿的綠地與樹林應著蒼茫的天色看起來很是壯觀，白色紀念碑豎立其中。

「這是哪裡？」巴基靠了過來，肩頭與他的輕輕相貼，讓史蒂夫的思緒有一瞬間的不集中。

要習慣要習慣，史蒂夫在心底默念。

「鳳凰公園，全歐洲最大的公園之一。」放任褐髮男子又捉住了他的手，史蒂夫轉頭看向窗外盡力克制自己的臉紅，「看到後面那些樹林了嗎？」他指指遠處由山毛櫸、樺樹、白蠟樹組成的森林，此刻這些樹木都只剩光禿禿的枝椏，看起來是一片深深淺淺的棕色，一路綿延到天邊。「樹林的另一頭就是比爾古堡。」

「哇喔 - 看起來，很大。」

「沒錯，這裡以前是愛爾蘭的皇家獵場，現在是免費的國家公園，所以裡頭有很多鹿群喔！」講到鹿的時候史蒂夫忍不住加重了語音，刻意瞄了巴基一眼。

「怎麼，你有騎著你的馬追著小鹿們跑？」

「不，我們不能那樣做，不過，確實偶爾會有鹿群穿過森林跑道古堡的領地去，牠們非 - 常 - 可愛。不過秋天交配季的時候會比較有野性。」

「怎麼，你被攻擊過嗎？」

「嗯 - 類似啦！」

「打擾了鹿鹿們的好事？」

巴基捉狹的語氣讓史蒂夫輕笑出聲，「不是啦～我想那應算...嗯...誤入了決鬥現場。」

「可以想像羅傑斯先生落荒而逃的樣子。」

「才沒有～～」史蒂夫輕輕打了他一下，換來巴基吃吃的竊笑。

「我以為你只有耶誕假期才會來這裡？」

「啊 - 是的，不過，我母親嫁來這裡那一年，我在這裡住了小半年，夏末一直住到隔年一月，嗯，那之後我才回紐約跟山姆合開了診所。」至於來這裡小住的真正原因，不是什麼好回憶，史蒂夫默默的吞進了肚子裡。

隨著他們的談話，車子已經繞過公園，駛入比爾古堡的領地，被森林與綠地包圍著的古堡展開在他們眼前。哥特風格的古堡暗灰色的外牆有1/4被深綠色的爬藤植物佔據，古色古香之外又增添一分神秘感。

「哇噢 - - - 」巴基的稱讚聲讓史蒂夫想起自己第一次來到這裡時心底那種驚嘆的感覺，「你在這個地方住了半年，喔 - 嗯 - 這真是壯麗。」

「嗯 - 這裡的夏季會更美，你現在看到那些爬藤大多是月季，屆時會開粉色跟紅色的花。不過我個人更喜歡秋天的景色。」

「唔，我想我現在看到的景色就已經夠美了。」

史蒂夫側過頭，有點被這麼近的距離嚇了一跳，巴基的俊顏近在咫尺，只要再往前傾一些就會親到他的臉頰，再意會他剛剛說的話，史蒂夫不禁覺得面上有些冒熱氣。

 

 

莎拉・羅傑斯・帕森斯，現任的羅斯伯爵夫人，看到兒子帶著伴侶來訪，簡直開心得飛起，加上巴基滿嘴的甜言蜜語，史蒂夫覺得母親像是迎接春天到來的百靈鳥，只差一點就要開口唱起歌來了，這樣欺騙母親的感情讓史蒂夫內心深切地感到不安，卻也只能任由事態發展。

「這是古堡裡最好的客房，」伯爵夫人笑容滿面地推開客房華麗的雙扇門，邊指揮男僕將行李箱推進房間邊看向史蒂夫，「親愛的，之前你自己來的時候住的是給單身客人的房間，所以你沒住過這兒，」接著她朝裝潢精緻，寬敞舒適的臥室揮了揮手，一臉期待地看著眼前兩個同樣高挑的青年，「如何？」

「這裏 - 媽 - 我 - 」史蒂夫舌頭打結，他知道這個房間，根本不是客房啊！這是比爾古堡專門給新婚夫婦準備的 **蜜月套房** ！！

「太棒了！哇噢 - 」巴基在套房的小客廳轉了一圈，非常捧場地吹了個口哨，大加讚美起來，「這比我在紐約的公寓還要大間！！簡直完美！太感謝了伯爵夫人。」

「請叫我莎拉。」

「太感謝妳了，我是說，莎拉，妳跟史蒂夫一樣都是天使。」

演過頭了，史蒂夫斜眼看著巴基殷勤地握住自家母親的手大放電波，莎拉一副飄飄欲仙的模樣。

趁巴基去參觀浴室 - ‘嘿！看這個！雙人洗臉檯耶！’ 巴基在裡頭對他們喊 - 史蒂夫把母親拉到一旁，「媽 - 我跟你說要幫他另外安排客房的 - 怎麼 - 」

「哦～史蒂維寶貝，別害羞，」莎拉捧著兒子的雙頰揶揄，「我知道年輕人，熱戀期嘛！肯定是捨不得分開的，」眨著與他如出一轍的碧藍大眼，莎拉表示巴基是她看過最英俊坦率的青年啦！還對兒子擠了擠眼睛要他好好把握。

「你該看看他凝視你的眼神，哦！真是甜蜜極了，你們兩真是可愛的一對，等不及要在晚宴看你們倆跳舞了～」

「什 - 蛤？晚宴？」

「晚宴啊！哦！我沒跟你說嗎？沒關係，你現在知道了，現在時間還早，你們先休息一下，等會午餐好了蘇利文會搖鈴 - 你還記得蘇利文吧？伯特先生退休了之後就由他接任管家 - 」

「等等等等，」好不容易中斷莎拉的絮絮叨叨，史蒂夫趕緊提問，「我不懂，為什麼會有晚宴？」

古堡這幾年一直都只有羅斯伯爵跟現任伯爵夫人莎拉居住，羅斯伯爵與過世的前妻生了一子兩女，兩個女兒都嫁得遠，而伯爵的長子繼承了家傳的植物研究，帶著老婆孩子長年都在南美一帶追尋稀有的熱帶植物，今年難得伯爵的一子兩女都攜家帶眷回來過節，加上史蒂夫跟巴基，伯爵決定趁機會熱鬧熱鬧。

吃午餐的時候莎拉告訴他們已經安排好了下午的行程 - 他倆得去市區老店kingsman試穿今晚的晚宴服 - 莎拉打定主意要讓這一對情侶帥氣登場。

「但是我自己有帶啊？」這尾音他自己聽著都嫌無力。

「噢親愛的，那可是正式晚宴服，不一樣啊！好吧，這就是你們的耶誕禮物啦！快告訴媽媽你喜歡？」

看著母親閃著期盼的藍眼睛，史蒂夫發現自己說不出拒絕的話 - 這家傳的狗狗眼果然威力強大。

 

「好吧，我承認這有點難到我了。」對著鏡子挺直身體拉了拉外套下擺，巴基朝史蒂夫皺起眉，「我是說，如果是這種舞...」他做了個扭動肩膀往後月球漫步的動作，「的話當然沒問題，但...愛爾蘭貴族跳的舞是哪種？華爾滋？狐步舞？」

「看來有人要放棄領舞權囉！」

「是啊是啊，你就笑吧！」

 

事實證明巴基真是多想了，用過豐盛的晚餐之後，歡樂的氣氛下他們跳的是大堆頭的方塊舞、吉格舞，這常見的舞步難不倒他們，配著手風琴、小提琴歡快的音符，巴基誇張的肢體讓史蒂夫頻頻笑場。當小提琴轉換曲調為更熱烈的利爾舞曲時，整間屋子不管大人還是小孩不約而同地跳起了愛爾蘭傳統的踢踏舞，史蒂夫和巴基同時表示甘拜下風退到場外休息，伯爵本人親自下場將晚宴的氣氛推到了最高。

「老兄，這位伯爵可真是厲害，你說他幾歲？七十？」巴基舉起波本酒杯朝舞池中大秀舞技的老人家嘖嘖讚嘆，「這舞太有意思了，你怎地沒學？」

褐髮男子隨興地倚在吧檯邊，因為先前盡情的舞動額角浮著一層薄汗，他脫去了外套，黑色領結塞在口袋，襯衫領口解開兩顆扣子，袖子挽到了手肘，豪邁地放送滿滿的男性賀爾蒙。

史蒂夫看著他，視線不尤自主地落在領口露出的小麥色肌膚上。

「嗯，」眨眨眼，史蒂夫硬是將目光拔開，「什麼？」隨便找了個理由掩飾自己的心不在焉，史蒂夫用尿遁來逃避巴基進一步的追問。

用冷水拍了拍臉，史蒂夫看著鏡子，不知道是酒精的關係還是什麼，鏡中的金髮男子臉蛋紅撲撲的，眼神水潤晶亮，豐滿的唇瓣被自己咬的嫣紅，他看起來既興奮又開心 - 他是真的很開心 - 如果忽略整晚他跟巴基的肢體接觸總讓他心頭亂跳。將髮絲往後撥，史蒂夫告訴自己要鎮定，再回到舞廳，音樂已經換成悠揚的緩慢曲調，大家都散下來休息喝飲料，舞池中只有幾對伴侶隨著樂曲在緩緩搖晃。

巴基拿著雞尾酒正跟莎拉聊得起勁，那個人彷彿會發光似的，史蒂夫越過人群一眼就看到他，他回頭，眼神對上史蒂夫時迸出晶亮的神采，莎拉掂起腳對巴基耳語了什麼，他勾起微笑，把雞尾酒空杯放到一旁，邁著長腿朝史蒂夫走來。

「嘿 - gorgeous。」

一隻溫暖的大手攬住他的小腰。

「嗨 - yourself。」

史蒂夫把手擱在巴基的大臂，順從地讓那人環抱著他的腰，領著他慢慢滑入舞池。

巴基淡淡的古龍水與男人氣息包圍著他，被那雙宛若深潭的灰藍眼眸盯著讓史蒂夫忍不住有些緊張。

「以為你說你不會跳舞。」

「那是跟其他人，」巴基挑起一邊眉毛歪了下頭，「跟你，」那雙灰藍色的眼瞳富含深意地看著他，「我的手腳有自我意志。」

「油嘴滑舌。」

「對你有用嗎？」

史蒂夫眨眨眼垂下了眼睫，沒回話，只是抿嘴含笑，露出一邊可愛的酒窩。

巴基傾身靠近他，低沈的聲音滑過他的耳畔，「你母親在看著我們，你說我們需要熱情點嗎？」

低喘一聲，再熱情點 -

老天啊！達西，看看妳給我招來了什麼大 **麻煩** 。

 

TBC.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各懷心事的兩人

 

史蒂夫醒了個大早，旁邊那個褐髮男子還在沈睡，緊貼著他散發暖洋洋的溫度。

今天已經是耶誕節前一天，這幾日他們基本上都在遊山玩水，比爾城堡是愛爾蘭最大的私人城堡莊園之一，整個莊園有150多公頃，由建築、湖泊、河流、農場、樹林、菜園、果園、花園和開滿鮮花的草地組成，光是莊園本身就夠他們逛的了。

他們漫步在古堡的法式花園，去果園採摘新鮮的草莓，到溫室欣賞群芳盛開的嬌豔，在清澈的溪流旁垂釣。巴基惦記著史蒂夫說過的小鹿跟馬兒，於是在管家蘇利文的安排下，兩位‘少爺’穿著正式的騎馬裝，英姿颯爽地騎馬帶著狗狗們穿越樹林到伯爵的獵場，（巴基沒有胡吹，他真的會騎馬。）但這裡的獵場並沒有使用，而是放任青草茂生，他們在綠草如茵的小丘上野餐，眺望森林邊際隱約出現的群鹿蹤跡，一直玩到伯爵夫人派人來喚才回去。

昨天天公不作美，一早就飄著綿綿細雨，正好他們這幾天下來也有些累了，便做些室內的活動，一整個上午兩人安靜地待在壁爐邊，一人佔據一張單人椅享受寧靜的閱讀，下午他們在古堡參觀歷代收藏的名畫、古董，由對藝術史所知甚詳的史蒂夫充當介紹員，之後他們經過琴房，早上巴基聽到伯爵的孫女在練習就已經在手癢，彈著琴的巴基份外有種出塵的氣質，讓史蒂夫越發目眩神迷。

昨晚他做夢了，這幾日放任自己沈浸在巴基醉人的陪伴下，遠颺的心緒終於發酵，睜開眼就看到自己夢中男主角放大的俊顏，這對史蒂夫已經很脆弱的心臟著實考驗。

抹了把臉，史蒂夫覺得這樣下去不行，他得冷靜一下醒醒腦，輕手輕腳地下床，離開暖烘烘的被窩接觸到冰冷的空氣讓他縮了下身子，壁爐已經燃盡，抓起擱在床邊的披毯裹住肩頭，他掀開落地窗簾一角往外瞄了下，天色尚早，遠處朦朧的光線穿透灰色的雲朵灑在田野間，雖沒有出太陽，但雨總算是停了，陰天也不錯，冷涼的戶外空氣適合思考。

快速洗漱換上保暖的運動長褲與上衣，史蒂夫決定出門跑一跑。

耳機裡，卡林・史考特娓娓低嘆Dancing on my own的無奈，已經跑了半個小時的史蒂夫，站在莊園最高處，俯視比爾古堡整個領地，心思跟著歌曲回到四年前，這裡是他當初在此小住時最常來的地方，那時他剛剛結束一場身心受創的戀情，母親放心不下他，死活硬凹他放下手邊預備要開展的業務，到這裡來讓她盯著他療情傷，事實證明他需要這樣的自我沈澱。

閉上眼，歌詞裡訴說著站在一隅看著愛人親吻別的女孩那心碎的瞬間，即使時隔多年，他仍能記起那蝕骨的痛，之後他每一次談戀愛都份外小心，不再輕易敞開心懷，儘管這幾年陸陸續續仍有過不少情人，他卻始終沒有再付出過真心，他是真的怕了 -

那麼詹姆斯・巴基・巴恩斯呢？

這種久違的悸動到底所為何來，史蒂夫已經不是當年那個相信一見鐘情，相信命中注定的傻氣男孩了，然而巴基侵佔他心房的速度太快，這感覺如此強烈，讓他無力抵擋。

**我該拿你怎麼辦？**

冷冽的寒風捲走了一聲低微的嘆息。

 

 

巴基醒來的時候下意識搜尋那抹金色的身影，然而身旁涼透的床被顯示對方早已起床多時，他挪動身體將臉埋進史蒂夫睡過的枕頭，深深吸進那人的氣息，幾次呼吸後，巴基才發現自己在做什麼。幹，我這是怎麼了？

**假如你把那個金髮大胸追到手，我就保證讓克林特上台脫褲子。**

追到手不代表就要滾上床啊！巴基原本打算只要讓史蒂夫開口願意當他的男朋友就行，但現在...

這一切已經從假意追求變成情不自禁的挑逗，巴基驚恐的發現事情正在脫離他的掌控，一種從未體驗過的情感在他心底落下了種子，逐漸生根發芽。這一切都是做戲，巴恩斯，你可別真的陷下去啊！

但是當愛情來的時候，又豈是凡夫俗子能夠抵擋？

 

 

「如果你睡覺前跟起床時都想著這個人那代表什麼？」

「巴恩斯？你他X的，現在是凌晨兩點！」

「這裏已經早上了 - 反正妳又還沒睡，」

「你見鬼的又知道了！？」

「那不是重點，妳還沒回答我剛剛的問題，」

「去死啦！」紅髮女郎憤憤地掛了電話把自己埋回枕頭。

手機被她丟到一旁的同時又響了起來。&%#$@你個巴恩斯...

「我覺得我完了。」電話那頭的男性聲音聽起來可憐兮兮。

「你到底在說什麼？」

「小娜妳有真正對一個人動心過嗎？」

「你這...我當然有，不然你以為巴頓那是玩玩嗎？」娜塔莎有些沒好氣，等等 - 她終於睜開了眼睛。

「詹姆斯，你是說你愛上那個金髮甜心了嗎！？」

愛這個字打得他心神亂顫，不不，事情沒這麼嚴重吧！？

「不 - 我是說心動！動心！說愛這也太早了！不 - 應該...沒有吧...」尾音整個弱下去，說得很沒把握。

一個從沒真正墜入過愛河的直男愛上了一個男人 - 上帝保佑還好那傢伙是個彎的。娜塔莎揉了揉額角，覺得頭有點疼。

「好吧，你現在想怎樣？」

「我想親他。」

那你就去親啊！見鬼了。娜塔莎簡直是用吼的把這句話說出來。

「但是我是直的！！」

「詹姆斯・巴恩斯！當你會盯著他的屁股，只要他出現你就會心律不整，一想到他滿腦子只有黃色廢料的時候你就已經不是直的了！」

彷彿被她一連串的戳破現實嚇到，電話那頭靜默了半晌才發出一聲低喘，「 **喔** 我的老天 - 」

「喔是啊老天，」嘖！男人！娜塔莎翻了個白眼開始逼問，「你說你會想親他，是親他的嘴嗎？會想看他的裸體嗎？會想要摸他那一根嗎？會想要鑽洞還是被鑽嗎？」

「停停停停 - - 」巴基大喊，「這太快了，拜託我現在是新手上路啊啊不要超速！」好吧他承認很想吻他，那紅嫩的唇瓣！哦！然後史蒂夫抱起來手感超好的，牽起來感覺也很對，看著他巴基心裡就會忍不住蠢蠢欲動，但是！！他真的不知道該怎麼辦，有生以來第一次，巴基覺得自己向來聰明的腦袋瓜一點用也沒有。

小娜的建議是，去睡覺大哥，在巴基抗議說我已經睡醒了改口成那你就去洗個澡！吹個冷風醒醒腦！然後別糾結對方有沒有那一根，是不是跟你一樣早上得刮鬍子，順其自然，如果你想吻他就去吻，心會知道自己真正想要的是什麼。至於後面超速的部分可以慢慢來，反正看起來金髮甜心也不是那種急著上床的類型 - 你不是說他跟前任交往兩個月都沒嘿咻嗎？所以你就不用先擔心這些啦！

好吧，巴基不得不說那塔莎說得有道理。

看了看窗外大亮的天色，他在想史蒂夫大概先吃早餐去了，該死，他今天真的睡遲了。

快速沖了澡，巴基套上浴袍在重新燃起的壁爐邊擦乾頭髮，一時犯起了煙癮，關上落地窗，巴基還記得史蒂夫說過他對煙味不感冒，站在陽台邊角，把煙圈吐進早晨清爽的空氣中。沈浸在自己的思緒，再加上落地窗的隔音效果太好，他沒聽到史蒂夫進門的呼喚，更沒聽到浴室嘩啦啦的淋浴聲。

也許他根本就不要管那個賭約。

儘管一開始對史蒂夫擺出瘋狂放電的姿態是為了兌現賭約內容沒錯，但他認真了，腦海裡浮現史蒂夫的臉龐，那雙湛藍的眸子，每當他害羞的時候就掩下來的纖長眼睫，開懷大笑起來爽朗如晴空，抿嘴微笑的時候又像是純潔的馬蹄蓮。

他的一顰一笑都牽動著巴基的心，現在他只想見到史蒂夫。

把煙蒂捻熄在玻璃杯中，拍了拍自己打散周身的煙味，打定了主意覺得自己再次充滿活力的巴基轉身打開落地窗步入室內，下一秒他就被撞倒在地，然後因為後腦嗑在地板上眼冒金星，等他意識過來時身上壓著一個活色生香的 - 他是說，呃，熱呼呼滑溜溜的 -

「史蒂夫！？」

 

 

巴基到哪去了？床鋪是睡過的凌亂痕跡，浴室還有些微的水氣，壁爐被重新弄旺，但史蒂夫哪兒也沒看到人。聳聳肩，脫下汗濕的衣物，打開花灑站到水線下，史蒂夫舒服地呻吟一聲，等他把自己洗得乾乾淨淨，幾乎燙人的熱水把淋浴間弄得熱氣蒸騰，（對，他就是喜歡洗很熱的熱水澡。）準備要走出浴室時才發現自己忘了拿大浴巾。

真是的，巴基昨晚洗澡的時候就把大浴巾都用光了 - 這人今早幹嘛還洗呢？連最後一件浴袍都不見蹤影，一定是被他拿走了。

打開門探出頭張望了一下確定套間裡仍然只有他自己，史蒂夫拎著小毛巾遮住重點部位就往大衣櫃跑，還不忘回頭張望門口是不是可能會有人突然進來。

慌慌張張沒看前方的結果就是他迎面撞上了一堵肉牆。

「巴基！？」

手忙腳亂地想要爬起來，卻發現自己手上只有一小條遮羞布時史蒂夫當機立斷矇住了身下人的眼睛。卻猛地意識到自己的屁股上抵著某種熟悉的柱狀體。

老天 - **哦不** \- 他這是坐在哪啊？

 

TBC.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個開竅的巴基非常有行動力。

 

差一點，他差一點就吻到了。

講道台上，神父正沉穩地宣告榮耀歸於天上的主，唱詩班隨後吟唱子夜彌撒榮耀經。這個神聖的時刻，實在不適合滿腦子胡思亂想，但是巴基控制不了自己，他的眼神不斷往他身旁的金髮男子飄去。

史蒂夫穿著一席深藍色的西裝，凜然不可侵犯的神情看起來該死的禁慾，然而這模樣與早晨躺在他身下的無辜樣子都見鬼的讓他興奮。

唱詩班優美的和聲讚頌著主的聖行，巴基滿腦子卻只有史蒂夫白花花，暖呼呼，充滿彈性，又光澤水滑的肉體。

早晨那會兒史蒂夫一手遮住他的眼，另一手抓著毛巾掩住下身，巴基往後仰倒時下意識伸手抓住最靠近他的東西 - 他抓著了兩片彈性十足的臀瓣 - 那兩片臀大肌的主人好死不死就坐在他最要命的部位，只隔著一層浴袍，那種引人遐思的觸感就這樣熨貼在他的傢伙上，神啊！他底下立刻就興致勃勃地抬起頭了！

不知道是被撞昏頭還是被這一下刺激過度，屬於男性的狩獵本能在察覺身上的人兒動了動身體想要撤退時整個都爆發了出來，瞬間把他們上下轉移了位置，變成巴基壓在史蒂夫身上，這一下攻守交換讓史蒂夫只能把手改抓在他的肩頭，那雙長腿不自主地就環緊了他，遮住的手移開了，巴基得以俯視著他，視線掃過史蒂夫有些緊繃的臉龐往下集中到被他自己咬著的豐滿下唇上，巴基好奇它們品嚐起來的滋味，如果他脹痛起來的地方被那裡包裹著又會是怎樣銷魂的感覺。也許是他的目光太過侵略，史蒂夫敏感的察覺他的想法。

**\- 不，別這樣 - - 巴基，不行 -**

那雙碧藍色的眸子懇求地看著他。

他還能怎樣？不情願地鬆手，巴基手腳並用撐起身體直接衝進浴室，他也管不了史蒂夫就在外頭了，他非幹不可，否則他就要...就要...他也不知道他會做出什麼事...見鬼。

那之後一整天他們之間的氣氛變得非常怪異，巴基覺得他們應該把話說清楚，卻苦無私下獨處的機會，伯爵夫人把他們指揮得團團轉，史蒂夫刻意的閃避更增加了想要跟他單獨談話的難度。

金髮男人的耳尖染上一抹可疑的粉紅，他意識到巴基露骨的視線了。

 **神啊** ！原諒我吧！我真是太褻瀆了。

巴基收回目光緊緊閉上眼。旁人眼裡他看起來正在虔誠地祈禱，殊不知他內心的煎熬。

 

 

站在聖瑪莉亞教堂外，巴基皺眉抓著手機。

朵莉絲打電話過來，質問他為什麼不在老家，控訴他烙跑結果所有人指責的眼光都指向朵莉絲跟她的新男友布萊恩。

巴基覺得有些不太高興，這都乾他什麼事，是說那個那個布啥的也是無辜！他跟朵莉絲都分手大半年了。

但是你一直沒再交女朋友是事實！朵莉絲壓低的聲音讓他有些心煩。

「詹姆斯，怎麼回事？你真的還沒走出來？」

「不是這麼回事，我只是工作很忙。」

「工作忙工作忙，你每次都這麼說。」

這下巴基真覺得頭有點痛，工作忙沒時間陪她就是他們兩個分手的原因之一，又不是高中生，他實在受不了每天黏在一起的戀愛要求。

「老實說，詹姆斯，你是不是還放不下？我可以...」朵莉絲突然轉為溫柔的語調讓巴基神經一緊，他知道這半年來朵莉絲仍不時打探他的狀況，每次打電話來都暗示著想要復合。拜託，分手是妳提的，巴基才沒有興趣吃回頭草。

「聽著，我現在有一個新的交往對象，還不是很穩定，但我覺得他很不錯，再給我點時間，我會跟家裡的人說清楚。」

「為什麼你說‘他’。我怎麼不知道你啥時開始對男人感興趣了？」電話那頭的女聲聽起來真的有點不太高興。

「耶穌，你簡直比我媽還囉唆，我高興跟什麼樣的人在一起是我的事，不說了，我要掛電話了。」

把手機塞回大衣口袋，巴基轉身迎向史蒂夫關懷的眼神。

「巴基，你還好嗎？」

「我沒事 - 就是 - 你知道 - 」揚了揚手機，「這次假期不想回家的原因。」巴基揮揮手表示不想再多說，糾纏不清的前任，嘖。

史蒂夫點點頭，沒繼續追問，男人真的乾脆很多。巴基想起之前每次他跟娜塔莎講電話時，朵莉絲都會一再逼問內容，表現得他好像隨時會出軌一樣。

沒錯，小娜跟他是曾經有一段，但那也是快十年前的事了，巴頓都不在意，他真搞不懂朵莉絲在囉唆什麼。

伯爵一家子還在教堂裡跟四鄰話家常，巴基和史蒂夫兩人並肩站在室外冰冷的深夜中，一時兩人都沒有說話，呼吸時白色的熱氣飄散他們在周圍，巴基有種他們的氣息交融在一塊的錯覺。

輕輕斜身撞了一下身旁那人的肩頭。

「現在願意跟我說話了？」

「我沒有不跟你說話。」

「是嗎？所以你也沒有躲開我，不敢看我？」

「巴基…」金髮男子咬了咬唇瓣，終於揚起眼睫看向他，天 - 那雙藍眼透出的無措，巴基覺得肚子被攪動了一下，想到史蒂夫才剛跟前任分手還有他那風雨摧折的戀愛史，也許他不該這樣逼他，可他不想讓自己後悔。

「史蒂夫，」鼓起全部的意志，巴基決定依心意行事，什麼直還是彎的問題都給他滾邊去吧，「我得...我知道這個開始可能不是很好，我是說，假裝男友什麼的但...我真的很喜歡你，」那個金髮男子動了動唇似乎想要說話，「你不必回應我，我只是...覺得應該告訴你。」深呼吸吐氣，「我知道你上一段感情才剛結束，可能不想那麼快開始新的關係，但...我是說...如果...等你準備好，也許你可以考慮我？」

靜默，無聲的雪花開始落下，在他們之間旋轉。

那雙碧藍的眸子又躲回濃密的眼睫下，巴基看不清楚他的表情，就在他覺得幾乎要放棄的時候，史蒂夫開口了。

「我...其實我也很喜歡你，巴基。」

巴基覺得腦袋嗡的一聲，彷彿煙花齊放，克制不住的愉悅從胃部直往上冒，他咧嘴笑了開來。

「真的？」

「你明知道...早上那時...別說你沒感覺到。」不知道是不是他錯覺，史蒂夫的語氣有那麼點嗔怒。

啊哈！他就知道，巴基忍不住去拉他的手。

「所以，真的男朋友？會不會太快？」

身旁那個金髮男子露出他最喜歡的靦腆微笑，抬起那雙漂亮的藍眼睛睨了他一眼，巴基只覺得自己要死。「不會，好。」

讚美上天，果然來領一下聖體很有用啊！飄飄然地，巴基完全忘記自己一點都不虔誠的彌撒。

巴基不知道自己怎麼回到莊園的，反正有司機開車嘛，他就顧著一路傻笑就行。

 

 

「你們兩個今天是怎麼回事？」

三樓起居室的陽台外，史蒂夫正在享受久違的午後陽光。

史蒂夫回頭看著母親，「蛤？」

「親愛的，別裝傻，唐納德跟我都快要被閃瞎了，不是說你們之前不閃啦，但你今天的甜蜜粉紅泡泡特別大顆啊！」莎拉走到他身旁，母子兩人一同眺望晴空下的莊園。

「才沒有。」有些好玩地看著成年的兒子半嘟著嘴的表情，很久沒看見他這樣了，

「昨晚過得不錯哈？」莎拉俏皮地眨眨眼。

「沒有啦！媽 - 不要這樣，很尷尬欸！」史蒂夫抬手掩臉，大聲抗議。是真的沒有，互相告白後的兩人不知怎的都突然害羞了起來，跟之前不同的不過是在睡前多擁抱了一會才手牽著手睡著了而已。喔！還有巴基堅持說他們現在是真的男朋友了所以什麼假男友的租金就別管啦。

「好好，不開你玩笑了，」抬起手，莎拉安撫似的拍拍兒子寬闊的肩膀，曾經那麼瘦弱的金髮男孩如今也長成了頂天立地的男子漢，唉，做母親的總是特別容易感傷。「你快樂嗎？史蒂夫？」

低頭看進母親慈祥的眼神，想起另一雙神采奕奕的灰藍色雙眼，那人看著他的眼神彷彿不知厭倦。

「是的，我很快樂。」

將自己埋入母親熟悉的柔軟懷抱，儘管個頭嬌小，莎拉永遠是那麼堅定又不求回報地給他無窮的勇氣與愛。他很高興他跟巴基的弄假成真，巴基真的是他的男友，他不再是跟母親說謊了。

 

 

他們在耶誕節隔日搭機返美。回到紐約之後診所有好幾天業務特別繁忙，山姆的假一直休到新年後，所以這幾日他都工作到比較晚，他工作的地方和巴基住的地方離得很近，偶爾他們就會抽空一起吃個晚餐。

「想要上樓喝一杯嗎？」

週五晚上，又一次晚餐約會後，巴基終於開口問他，史蒂夫的感覺血液的流速有些快了起來。巴基知道他那可笑的二不規則時並沒有笑他，說真的，他都不知道自己在堅持什麼，幾乎所有他認識的Gay都會忍不住嘲笑他這一點 - 連山姆都不例外 - 老兄，這年頭約會兩個月才上床的傢伙根本是稀有動物好吧！

但他就是，不想把性這件事建立在感情之前，他希望能在了解一個人的身體之前先認識他的頭腦跟心靈。並不是說這兩個月什麼都不能做，他也會渴望親近，他也想要跟喜歡的人親熱，而他跟巴基甚至都還沒有吻過。也許今晚就是了。

巴基的公寓整個是開放式的，一進門就是客廳跟廚房，臥室用一個大書櫃做隔開，唯一有牆壁隔間就是浴室，這裏...很有生活的氣息 - 這麼說是好聽的，凌亂大概才是真正的形容詞，史蒂夫沒忍住嘴角上揚的角度。

褐髮男子進到公寓之後就沒停下收拾的動作，「對不起，我那...家裡有點亂...」他動作敏捷的抓起佔滿茶几的書籍塞回書櫃，然後掃過沙發上堆積的衣物，一股腦全部塞進衣櫃。「那是乾淨的，」巴基解釋，「昨天洗衣日，嗯，我還沒摺所以...」

摸著自己的髮尾笑得很尷尬的巴基在史蒂夫眼裡莫名可愛。

啤酒在手，音響播放著輕鬆的流行樂曲，然而當他們一起坐在沙發上對彼此微笑，史蒂夫敏感地察覺巴基比平日緊張的情緒，似乎有什麼在干擾他。史蒂夫試圖打開話題。

「這首不是Bazzi的Mine吧？」

「什麼，喔 - 不是，這是素人的翻唱版，比原唱好聽多了對吧。」

 

_Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time._   
_雙手撫摸著你，我不想浪費一分一秒。_

_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight._   
_感覺這就是永恆，即使只有一晚。_

_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me._   
_只要躺在我身邊，跟我一起消磨這美好的夜晚。_

_You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say._   
_你是我的人，我無法移開視線，我得承認。_

 

巴基正在凝視他，史蒂夫不願多想，但這歌詞實在...他不知道這是不是巴基在暗示什麼。

「史蒂夫...」

男人溫柔的嗓音低喃著他的名字，彷彿被召喚，史蒂夫情不自禁地往前傾身。

唇瓣上溫暖柔軟的觸感帶著淡淡的啤酒氣息，這是一個輕淺純潔的吻。

史蒂夫眨眼，他想，他不知道巴基感覺怎麼樣，但是他想要多一些。

「史蒂夫。」

抬眼，史蒂夫有些疑惑地看著巴基。

「我...」褐髮男人看起來有點不安，就像做錯事的人那樣，這不應該是一個剛跟男友初吻過的人露出的表情。

「我有點事得跟你說。」

史蒂夫心一沉。老天啊！別。

「你別想得太嚴重好嗎？」似乎看穿他了的緊繃，巴基牽起他的手捏了捏。「先聽我說。」

看著那雙赤誠的灰藍色眼眸，史蒂夫嚥了嚥口水點點頭。

「我...我不是Gay。」

咯噔，史蒂夫覺得心跳亂了半拍。

「但是我真的喜歡你。」

**什麼意思？**

「我是說，你得理解，我一直是個直男 - 至少就我自認是。」

「你在開玩笑嗎？」這是什麼分手的新說詞嗎？

「不，我沒有，史蒂夫，我是說真的，」接著巴基開始解釋他33年的人生中從來沒有懷疑過自己的性向，直到遇見史蒂夫。「我是真的很喜歡你。」他再次強調，「我從沒有過這種感覺。」

「可是，你在同志網站上出租自己！？你還假裝自己是同志！」史蒂夫覺得有點生氣。

「對，我錯了，對不起，我應該一開始就告訴你的...拜託，史蒂夫，請你聽我解釋，我不想回家過耶誕的原因是真的，把我出租出去是克林特的惡作劇，你知道，愚蠢的直男友誼，然後...」巴基舔了舔自己的嘴唇，「你...遇見你之前我從沒認真經營過一段感情...」

「你想說你為我而彎嗎？」史蒂夫還是有點不開心。

「我不想說得那麼矯情，可...事實是這樣沒錯。」

史蒂夫咬咬唇，「為什麼現在跟我說這些？」

「因為我想做一個好男友，我想好好跟你在一起，所以我得跟你承認...我沒有經驗...我是說...」抓了抓頭髮，巴基的神情顯得有些無奈，「我不知道我在幹嘛，你知道嗎？我從來沒有跟男人交往過，我真的不知道做得對不對。」

眨眨眼，巴基意外的坦誠與無措平息了史蒂夫的心緒，轉而代之的是一種莫名的成就感。

「所以，你的意思是，你真的，從來沒有？」

「沒錯。」

「沒跟男人上過床？」

「從來沒有，剛剛那可是我第一次吻男人。」

史蒂夫眨眼。

「好吧，我該說很榮幸？感覺怎麼樣？」

「我覺得...」巴基瞇起了眼，「我可以再做一次嗎？」

史蒂夫噗哧一聲笑了。

於是他們再度接吻，為了照顧新手，史蒂夫好心地擔任引導的那一方，他們漸入佳境，顯然吻男人跟吻女人對巴基來說並沒有太大的差別，他很快就反客為主把史蒂夫壓進沙發吻得氣喘吁吁。

這就是 **天份** 。

 

TBC.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「讓我來，我會讓你很舒服的。」史蒂夫的指尖一路往下滑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

「難怪你那天看起來一臉驚恐。」

「我沒有驚恐，只是有點...嗯...文化衝擊？」

史蒂夫低笑，文化衝擊？虧他想得出來。

「那現在呢？看到搖晃的男人的屁股對你來說還是很...衝擊？」

「事實上，」巴基瞇起眼，「我發現某人穿著性感小褲的屁股對我的老二真的衝擊挺大的。」

那 **才不算** 性感小褲 - 史蒂夫在內心偷偷反駁，但，就讓巴基先這樣認為好了，他對一個男人能擁有多少種花樣的內褲似乎沒有任何概念，對巴基來說，內褲不外乎就是像拳擊短褲或平角褲那樣的玩意，緊身的子彈內褲對他而言就算得上性感了。

反正，來日方長，他會有機會教他認識那些精緻的玩意的。

那天巴基向他坦白之後，有一陣子史蒂夫其實頗為不安，然而巴基用行動證明自己對他是認真的，讓史蒂夫漸漸釋懷，畢竟，一個人改變性向並不算少見，之前巴基可能就是沒遇上那個打開他這一面的男人 - 自己是他各方面意義上的第一個男人讓史蒂夫不免有些自得 - 話說回來，跟“直男”交往對他來說也是全新的經驗。

他們之間的相處很快就變得像相熟的老朋友那樣充滿默契，不同的是他們會擁抱接吻愛撫，巴基對他的屁股特別有興趣 - 這是個好的現象 - 他們還在摸索，在兩人都能接受的範圍內可能的親熱，他不急著走到那最後一步，巴基也在逐漸適應，一致的步調讓兩人都覺得這段戀情分外舒適。

當他第一次不小心在巴基家過夜之後，巴基就把鑰匙給了他，讓他下班後直接去巴基家洗澡吃飯，與老吃速食微波食品的巴基相比，史蒂夫的手藝可以算得上大師級 - 其實他懷疑巴基是為了回家有熱騰騰的晚餐等他所以才老是叫他去用巴基的廚房 - 他確實也喜歡去巴基那兒洗澡，跟他自己的公寓比起來，巴基住的地方雖然比較小，但淋浴設備卻是出乎意料的豪華。

史蒂夫拿到鑰匙的時候有點猶豫，感覺這樣是不是太快了些，但巴基堅稱這不算什麼，（你又不留下來過夜，）對啦，他們只不過是一起吃飯一起窩在電視機前面交纏雙腳當沙發馬鈴薯，史蒂夫還是回自己的地方睡覺，只是每一次離開巴基變得越來越難。

 

 

「你認真的嗎？」下巴一揚，洛基比了比站在店門外一邊等巴基一邊欣賞咖啡店外擺設的金髮高個子。

「再認真不過。」

洛基揚起一邊眉毛，「好吧，」把結帳找的零錢塞進巴基手裡，聳聳肩表示隨你高興，「你啥時要巴頓脫褲子跟我講一聲，就當這次你讓我全贏的禮好了。」

「你當真贏了？你們到底是賭什麼啊？」

「那你就別管了，」

「你們賭的對象可是我欸。」

「沒錯，所以更不能讓你知道內容。你只要知道我贏了就行。」

「我感覺應該收點彩頭。」巴基咧嘴一笑，眼角仍追著那個金色的身影，戀愛中人獨有的粉色氣息一覽無遺。

「所以我說讓你決定巴頓脫褲子的時間地點，不過他最近有個攝影專題去蘇門答臘了，大概要下個月以後才回來，你再看看吧！好了，別在這放送噁心光波，滾滾滾。」高挑的黑髮男子一臉嫌惡地對他擺擺手，表示不送。

在洛基明示暗示之下， **（巴恩斯，你已經回來快兩個月了，還活著就給我滾過來。）** 巴基有點不太情願地約史蒂夫到Arsgard吃早午餐，就當作約會好了，他默默想，之後他們說好要去史蒂夫家看他的電影收藏，巴基還沒去過呢！想到能夠一窺史蒂夫的住所不知為何有種莫名的興奮，巴基絕對沒有在計算他們已經交往兩個月了這件事，絕對沒有。

「好了？」

「好啦！走吧！」

自動自發牽起金髮男子的手，兩人沿著街道悠閒地晃著，史蒂夫家離Arsgard有點距離，他們得先做一段地鐵再走路過去。

「你常來這兒嗎？」

「嗯 - 基本週末都會來吧，你知道，東西好吃又不貴的地方在紐約也不好找。」

「那是因為他給你打八折吧 - 」

「嗯哼 - 認識老闆總是有點好處的。」

握著手撓了撓對方的手心，換來那人揚起的嘴角與藍眼睛似嗔似笑的一瞥，冬日暖陽下，史蒂夫白淨臉龐散發的甜蜜光芒讓他移不開眼，幹，巴基覺得自己心悸的問題越來越嚴重了。

「你為什麼這麼可愛？嗯？說，」

摟著對方勁瘦的腰肢把他拉進，巴基涎著臉湊上前做勢要咬。

史蒂夫嘻笑一聲推開了褐髮男子了臉，掙脫他的手臂往前逃跑，敏捷的動作宛若狡兔，一溜煙鑽進了地鐵站。

「再跟我說一次這個賭約的事情。」

這個時段地鐵上的乘客不多，他們很快找到位置坐下，史蒂夫低頭把玩巴基修長的手指，突然問到。

巴基心底警鐘一響，「呃...就我昨天跟你說的那樣...」

當他告訴史蒂夫週末要介紹他跟巴基的一些朋友們見面時，史蒂夫顯得既高興又有點緊張，在提到洛基時，巴基突然覺得應該要告訴史蒂夫賭約的事情。

最初他選擇不說，是因為擔心史蒂夫懷疑他追求他的誠心，現在，他們交往的時間雖然不長，但也足夠他認知到史蒂夫理智寬厚又善惡分明的個性 - 他是那種如果孩子砍斷櫻桃樹向他承認，還會誇讚孩子的那種類型 - 不是說他沒有缺點，也許偶爾會有點彆扭，但在巴基眼裡那只是一種變相的撒嬌，總之，巴基認為是時候跟史蒂夫坦白去Asgard的真正原因。

果然，史蒂夫並沒有生氣，還調侃他交的朋友不是拿他做賭注就是把他亂推坑。話說回來，巴頓這次倒是推得好，掉進史蒂夫這個坑裡巴基可是開心得很。

史蒂夫抬眼，「所以你真的沒有因為這個賭注得到任何好處？」

「沒有，真的，拜託，史蒂夫，這可不是大學兄弟會那種跟女孩打砲的賭約，我連詳細的賭注內容都不知道 - 」巴基舉起空著的一隻手表示無辜，「不過，」他歪過頭嘴角捲起，「洛基剛剛讓我決定巴頓脫褲子的時間地點 - 如果你覺得著算好處的話。」

「哼嗯 - 」那雙藍眼睛轉了轉，「情人節那時Barrage會舉行素人GoGoBoy比賽...」

「噗 - 不是吧 - 你說真的？」巴基哧一聲笑出來，「這個主意好，你真壞啊寶貝 - 」

「哼 - 沒有你們壞。」

好吧，他想錯了，自己假裝同志去追他這件事大概會被史蒂夫記上一輩子，不過，那又怎樣呢，人還是他的，嘻嘻。

 

 

變故往往出現在人最沒有防備的時候。

「史蒂夫？」

就在他們出了地鐵站，差一個拐角就要到史蒂夫住的地方時，一個有著深棕色頭髮，深色眼珠，中等身材的男人叫住了他們。

「哇！不敢相信，真的是你，」男人語氣熱情，但巴基怎麼聽怎麼不舒服。

對方上前握住史蒂夫的手肘，完全無視巴基的存在。

「朗姆洛。」史蒂夫的聲音聽起來冷淡又緊繃，同時掙開了那人的手。「你有什麼事？」

「別這樣，打個招呼而已嘛，忘了我們以往的美好嗎？金髮美人。」男人輕挑的語氣讓巴基心頭火起。

「沒什麼好說的，失陪。」扯著巴基，史蒂夫冷著臉閃過那個男人舉步就走。

儘管史蒂夫腳下迅捷如飛，巴基還是聽到那男人喊的那些一些污辱性的言語，他能感覺史蒂夫牽著自己的手勁大得讓人生疼，但他只是更用力握回去。

史蒂夫回頭看他，藍眼裡藏不住的情感讓巴基想要撫去他的傷痛。

站在史蒂夫家門口，他鬆開巴基的手，掏出鑰匙開門。

望著他的寬肩細腰的背影，巴基還是沒忍住，「那個人是誰？」

金髮男子的動作停滯了下，「我的，前任。」

「我可以讓他為他講的那些鬼話付出代價。」關上門，巴基在史蒂夫身後沉聲說道。他是認真的，單單他對史蒂夫說的那句婊子他就應該打得他滿地找牙。

史蒂夫的肩頸緊繃起來。

「史蒂夫，沒關係的。」 輕輕撫著金髮男子優美的肩膀線條，巴基收起了火氣，史蒂夫的情緒比他自己的更加需要安撫，「假如你想說，我永遠都在這裡。」

史蒂夫靜默了很久，才轉身看他，表情平靜，「想來點奶油曲奇嗎？」

這是不想再說這件事的意思，巴基懂的，每個人都有那麼點不想觸及的過往，沒有關係，他可以等。

「配杯摩卡更好，別忘了我是書店兼職咖啡店老闆。」

「是賣咖啡的書店老闆。」

 

 

這天晚上巴基沒有離開。

他親吻著史蒂夫柔軟又熱情的雙唇，一件件脫去他身上的衣物，露出那白皙無瑕的胴體，他用雙手去感受那起伏有致的肌理。

他們倒進史蒂夫的雙人大床，史蒂夫在他身下伸展著，昏黃的檯燈映照著他美好肌膚的每一寸，金黃細密，宛如上好的瓷器，令人愛不釋手，一再留連。

「史蒂夫…」

巴基吻著他細緻的腹部肌膚，雙手慢慢解開史蒂夫的褲扣與拉鍊，他的情人扭動身軀，配合著挺臀抬高雙腿方便他脫掉他的牛仔褲。

跪坐在史蒂夫腿間，看著眼前自己也有的事物，巴基忍不住嚥了嚥口水，史蒂夫有根漂亮的老二，顏色很淺，泛著粉紅色的光澤，就跟他本人一樣，這是他們第一次做到這裡，若說巴基還曾對自己有過懷疑，那麼那些懷疑在這一刻都消失無蹤，赤裸的史蒂夫・羅傑斯絕對是最完美的春夢素材。

巴基很興奮，他想要撫摸，親吻，吸吮他，膜拜他 - 喔，太好了，我真的是Gay - 現在想這些也太晚了，巴恩斯。

「巴基？」他停住的時間太久，史蒂夫撐起頭看著他，神情有些擔憂。

哦別擔心寶貝，看看我底下的傢伙，對你的身體可是興致高昂的很。

史蒂夫將他拉上來重新投入一波熱吻，巴基的重量完全落在他身上，肌膚緊密相貼讓兩人同時溢出舒服的呻吟。

密集的吻如雨點般灑在史蒂夫的臉龐、耳朵、頸子到前胸，巴基的手再度沿著史蒂夫美好的身體曲線往下愛撫，摸進了他腿間，將史蒂夫熾熱的慾望中心握在手心讓巴基自己也情動不已。

「老天，史蒂夫，你真美，我想...神啊...我想...」

「你想？」史蒂夫的語調染上朦朧的情慾，聽起來格外色情。

「我...我不知道...」

有些沮喪地，巴基垂頭把臉埋進史蒂夫頸肩。

史蒂夫抬手輕撫巴基的肩膀，「嘿 - 沒關係的，只要告訴我，你想要怎麼來，不管你想要什麼都會很好的，我保證。」

舔舔唇，巴基伏在史蒂夫身上，看進那雙誠摯的藍眼睛，「我想要你...史蒂夫，你不知道，我想了多久，史蒂夫...」巴基說著，邊挺了挺緊貼著他的下身。

捧著巴基的臉將他拉過來纏綿地吻住，「噓 - 我知道的，別擔心 - 」史蒂夫挪動身體，讓他們倆對調了位置，突然巴基就仰躺在床上，史蒂夫跨坐在他腰腹，仰頭刷過自己的頭髮，他凝視著巴基，眨眼，指尖畫過自己被吻腫的唇瓣，往下撩過胸脯，往下往下，他周身散發的光芒清純又性感，宛如女神再臨，「你只要好好躺著，讓我來，我會讓你很舒服的。」史蒂夫的手指抓住了巴基。

**他要死了。**

史蒂夫不是女神，是妖精。

他就要死在這妖精手裡 - 不，死在他身體裡，就這樣，明早報上就會有一條巴基・巴恩斯的卜文，寫著精盡人亡，哦！我的基督！

看著仍然騎在他身上努力起伏的金髮男子，想要射的衝動擠在巴基剩下不多的腦容量裡就要爆炸，史蒂夫真如他說的讓他躺著就好 - 這傢伙在他眼前示範如何擴張，他跪在巴基身前，用他自己塗滿潤滑油的手指打開自己，那痛苦又舒爽的神情讓巴基看得血氣直湧 - 然後他就吞了巴基，把巴基那根完全充血，悸動不已的大傢伙納入了他火熱纏綿的甬道。

老天啊！這種緊緻的感覺，竟然會這麼爽。

「史蒂夫！寶貝你太棒了，天啊！你真緊，他媽的 - 」

「是的，啊 - 巴基 - 嗯 - 」

史蒂夫的手跟巴基的手交握，以此作支點，大腿發力，使勁上下，在巴基的硬挺上操著自己，這時的史蒂夫褪去了平日正經的模樣，顯得越發放浪，汗水划過他的額角，紅暈染上他的臉頰，追逐快感的史蒂夫性感得讓人目眩。

 

 

懷抱著史蒂夫暖烘烘的身體，一手有一下沒一下輕撫著史蒂夫裸露的肩背，巴基從沒覺得夜晚如此安逸，彷彿這就是一切，這就是最適合他的歸屬。

「我畢業那年認識的，朗姆洛。」

枕著巴基胸膛的史蒂夫突然說。往下瞄了一眼那顆金色頭顱，巴基沒有應聲，手上撫摸的動作沒停。

「那時我還很年經，他是我任職那間診所的資深醫師，你知道，剛開始是有點照顧後進那樣的情誼，然後我也不知道怎麼就陷下去了，他很懂得生活，也很會寵人，你知道那種成熟男人的招數，但我們一直沒有公開，他說辦公室戀情最好別讓大家知道免得尷尬，我也傻傻地就一直這樣。」

史蒂夫平靜的男中音在一點昏黃的室內中迴響，巴基等著，等著他繼續說後續的故事。

「他是個控制慾很強的人，我們...他教了我很多那方面的事。」

撫摸著史蒂夫肩背的手停頓了一下。

「你不喜歡。」肯定句，巴基大概知道史蒂夫指的是什麼。

「我不喜歡，」史蒂夫仰頭，看著他。「但我那時候不知道。」

所以那傢伙以愛之名強迫史蒂夫做他不喜歡的事情，想要撕碎什麼的怒意在巴基體內升起。

就像所有愛情裡的傻瓜遭遇的那樣，他被騙了，初出社會的男孩耗費了三年青春在一個已婚男人身上。

「他老婆找到我住的地方，說我是破壞人家家庭的第三者，婊子什麼的都還算好聽的，」嘴角露出一絲苦笑，史蒂夫嘆了口氣，「那時我就要分手，但朗姆洛不是那種輕易放手的人，總之鬧得很難看，最後我就離職，也搬了家，換掉手機號碼。山姆是我大學的同學，剛好那時他問我要不要一起自己開業，我答應了，所以才有了現在的診所。」

突然間一切都說得通了，他說過幾年前他到愛爾蘭小住了半年，他為什麼訂下了二不規則。他早該知道的，那是曾經受過嚴重感情創傷的人才會有的保護自己的機制。

「那都過去了。」環緊他，巴基鄭重地說，「我不會讓他再傷害你。」

漾起迷濛的微笑，史蒂夫起身湊向前吻了吻他，「好，我讓你保護，氣嘟嘟的騎士。」

「我哪裡氣嘟嘟。」說著，巴基不太高興地噘起了嘴。

把被逗笑的史蒂夫抓回懷裡，翻滾著壓住，親了又親，巴基俯視著仍在吃吃笑的金髮男子，他無法想像有人會想要傷害這個如同太陽一般明媚爽朗的男子。

愛上他都來不及了。

是的， **愛** 。

這個想法危險地擊中了巴基。

 

TBC. 

\- - - - - - -

 

**一個場外**

他們已經約會了七個星期，眼看兩個月就快要過了，巴基開始煩惱起來，他們之前好幾次擦槍走火，史蒂夫曾經暗示過...

史蒂夫：因為那...我很久沒做了所以會比較緊一些（羞），用手測量你太大了（羞）你得...你得先用手指，你知道的...

巴基：不！我不知道啊啊啊啊啊！

巴基的內心是崩潰的，在女人堆中總是很吃得開的調情聖手巴恩斯在史蒂夫的翹臀這踢到了鐵板，想要表現得很厲害卻又不得要領，面對心目中的男神，想到他領教過那麼多其他人的老二，相較之下對男人沒經驗的自己簡直遜到爆。

緊急尋求閨蜜意見。

拜託，大胸愛你愛得死去活來，別裝逼了趕緊上了，難道你對手指進去那裡有障礙嗎？

不是有障礙啦我只是，不是說那有什麼前列腺才會很爽的嗎我搞不清楚在哪裡。

老兄，難道要我示範給你看嗎？找個Gay片看一看！男人那裡又不難找，就是一個小小的突起...他很緊？沒關係多用點潤滑劑，就算你真的很遜也沒關係，你那根大丁丁秀出來大胸就腿軟了好吧！

 **用大丁丁征服他用大丁丁征服他用大丁丁征服他** …巴基滿腦子的征服畫面

等等！妳為什麼會這麼清楚？說得好像妳幹過這事一樣？

呃...娜塔莎移開了眼神...

克林特！！想通了的巴基張口結舌！這女人太可怕了！

「那也沒什麼大不了，都什麼年代了，下巴闔上去，蒼蠅要飛進去了。」紅髮女子滿不在乎的聳聳肩。「口風給我看緊點，要是克林特回來跟哭的話我知道要去哪找你。哼哼。」

巴基舉起了手表示投降。

結果你們知道的，巴基的手指沒派上用場，大胸自己解決了這個問題。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不想放開，除非你看著我的眼睛說你討厭我了，否則我要握著這隻手，直到天荒地老。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

「哦見鬼了，你是誰！？」

這原本應該是個美好的早晨，應該要由輕柔的音樂與甜蜜的吻最好再來點咖啡香來喚醒，而不是被高分貝的尖叫灌破耳膜。

史帝夫翻過身，抬手遮住突然打在臉上的陽光，眨眨眼睛，一時間有些搞不清楚狀況 - 他應該是在巴基的地方沒錯 - 昨晚他們慶祝交往三個月，巴基留他下來過夜，他們喝了點酒，胡鬧到很晚，這人自從嘗過滋味之後對史蒂夫彷彿上了癮一般，只要逮到機會就纏著他不放。下意識收縮了一下那處，史蒂夫隱約還能感覺巴基埋在裡頭的餘韻。

尖銳刺耳的女聲仍在持續。

史蒂夫將被子拉上胸前，警惕的看著眼前的女人，金色長捲髮，高挑的身材包裹著合身的洋裝，姣好的臉龐畫著精緻的彩妝，看得出來是精心打扮過。然而應該是漂亮的一張臉蛋此刻卻是怒意不平。

「你這人是怎麼回事？老天啊快把衣服穿起來！詹姆斯在哪裡？我真不敢相信！」女人雙手抱胸瞪視著他，言語間透著不滿。

「不好意思，你是哪位？」坐起身，史蒂夫視線搜尋著昨晚亂丟的衣物。

「我？！我是詹姆斯的女朋友！你又是誰啊？」

**什 -**

彎身撈起就掉在他床邊的內褲，史蒂夫的眉頭整個都揪緊了。

「我是他的男朋友。」最初的驚訝過後，史蒂夫顯得格外冷靜。

「什麼？詹姆斯才沒 - 」金髮女子瞪大了雙眼，隨即一臉恍然，「哦 - 我知道了，你就是那個不要臉的基佬 - 」

「女士，請你說話放尊重點。」

「幹嘛？就是個被操屁股的，還怕人說？」

史蒂夫心頭一股怒意升起，手指揪緊了床單。

「我知道你，不就是因為一個賭注詹姆斯才免強配合演那齣假男友的戲嘛，他都告訴我了，跟你上床也不過是好奇，」金髮女子揮揮塗滿鮮紅蔻丹的手指。

看對方並無迴避之意，史蒂夫逕自在被子下套上了內褲，一邊反駁，「不，巴基說你們早就分手了。」

「分手？那只是因為我去日本派駐半年，所以才同意他在紐約的時候寂寞可以找人玩玩，你還不懂嗎？你只是個替代品，玩男人總是比玩女人方便嘛，反正你們這些人不都到處跟人上床？」女人語氣不屑，「不過我這正牌女友回來就用不著你了，詹姆斯就是人太善良不好意思直說，你就識趣點自己滾，別搞得大家難看。」

「…妳...」女子咄咄逼人的言詞煞有其事，心思飛轉，史蒂夫相信巴基不會騙他的 - 應該 - 僅管此刻與多年前朗姆洛的妻子上門質問那一幕如此雷同。「我不相信妳，我等巴基回來看他怎麼說。」

「等他？他現在不在這裡就是最好的證明，他根本不想再見你！你要證明是吧？喏...」女子伸出左手，亮出無名指上明晃晃的祖母綠寶石戒指。「知道這是什麼嗎？巴恩斯家傳的結婚戒指，我去日本前詹姆斯就給我了，不信你看...」她指著隔開客廳與臥室的大書櫃上擺放的巴基與家人的合影 - 其中一張巴基與他祖母的合照。

照片中巴恩斯老太太手上真的就帶著這個戒指。

女子說完之後似乎在史蒂夫瞬間蒼白的臉色上看到了想要的效果，便走去客廳，給他空間穿上衣服。

拿著巴基與巴恩斯老太太合影的相片站在書櫃前，盯著老太太手上那顆頗有年代的祖母綠寶石戒指，一顆心直往下沉。

手指輕撫過那褐髮男子燦爛的笑顏，他曾經感受到的那些都不是真的嗎？兩人相擁交融時那種神魂震顫的歸數感都只是他的錯覺嗎？這些日子以來，給他的微笑，看著他時眼裡的喜愛之情都只是做戲嗎？

閉上眼，昨晚巴基擁著他欲言又止的神情浮現眼前。

看著那雙海波蕩漾的灰藍眼眸，有那麼一瞬間，他以為巴基會說出他一直想要的 - 是的，他變得貪心了，他渴望更深層的情感，他希望巴基能夠愛他 - 但是巴基什麼都沒有說。

_省省吧你！只會勾引男人的婊子，不過是他一時方便的玩物。_

曾幾何時，

要求一份屬於自己的真心竟是奢望，

**_第三者！_ **

宛如蛛網上掙扎的蝶，他始終擺脫不了插足他人感情的命運，這是多麽可笑。

他想要的一直很簡單，不過一份純淨無雜質的愛而已。

卻如此困難。

如此困難。

也許那欲言又止的話語其實只是說不出口的分手，也許在他知道巴基原本是直男時就該預料到這樣的結局。

其實他一直在等，內心深處，在這份甜蜜戀情的背後，他一直在等，什麼時候美夢就會破碎。

將相框輕輕放回原處。

史蒂夫從自己的包包裡找出巴基先前給他的大門鎖匙，冰涼的金屬脫離他的手心落在床頭櫃上的清脆聲響是心碎落地的聲音，他該走了。

 

 

巴基快要瘋了。

他哪兒都找不到史蒂夫。

那個金髮男子就像隨風而逝的泡沫消失在他的生活。

「我真的不知道他去哪裡。」黑皮膚的男子語氣嚴肅。

「山姆，拜託，已經四天了，你們都不會擔心嗎！？」抓過自己亂糟糟的頭髮，巴基幾乎要從那雙黑色的眼珠裡頭看到一絲同情。

嘆了一口氣，山姆坐在辦公桌後揉著眉心，「聽著，他是大人了，我相信他知道自己在幹嘛，」

「請告訴我他有跟你通電話。」看著那雙誠摯的灰藍色眼睛，山姆發現他很難相信史蒂夫告訴他的話。

沒錯，剛開始他也很生氣，史蒂夫只留下一句巴基已經有未婚妻，他要休假兩週然後就人間蒸發，這實在不像平常的他，山姆只能假設史蒂夫這次失戀比以往任何一次都要嚴重，導致他要避開所有人的關心獨自療傷。當這個褐髮男子一臉頹喪地出現在診所時，山姆第一個念頭是一拳揍歪那張帥臉。但他信誓旦旦地表示自己的清白時山姆猶豫了。

「他沒有，」山姆搖頭。

巴基把臉埋進手心，「沒有誰，任何人，有可能知道他去哪裡嗎？」

或許，山姆躊躇著，其實他大概知道誰可能知道羅傑斯的下落。

「好吧...」

無視褐髮男子臉上綻放的希望光芒，山姆沉下臉用最嚴厲的語調說，「不要讓我後悔告訴你，你這混蛋敢再傷他的心我就...」

「絕對不會。」瞪著那張認真又急切的臉，山姆終於提示他去問羅斯伯爵夫人。

「史蒂夫跟他媽媽很親，他絕對不會讓他母親連續五天沒有他的消息的。」

巴基從來沒有覺得自己這麼蠢過。

莎拉出乎意料的冷靜，當他以為他會面臨質詢或者是拒絕，但對方卻平靜的聽他解釋完整個來龍去脈。

「詹姆斯，那孩子受過傷害，外表上雖然看不出來，但其實他的內心並不相信自己能得到...你知道我說的是什麼，」電話那頭的女子嘆了口氣。「你愛他嗎？」

長島那兒有間伯爵買給她的度假小屋，每當伯爵夫妻去美國的時候就是住在那裡，史蒂夫那兒也有一份鑰匙。地址我可以給你，但...我希望你知道，假如你愛他，就坦白告訴他，讓他知道他值得，告訴他你願意為他受傷，既使你也害怕。

他不知道伯爵夫人如何能從他在電話裡的一句，「是的，我愛他。」聽出那麼多。

當那天晚上他擁著史蒂夫，輕吻他圓潤的肩頭，聽他說著前些天遇到的奇怪客戶，凝視他嘴角揚起的笑靨，巴基的心緒浪潮澎湃，某種洶湧的情感狂熱地奔流過全身，那一刻，他知道他愛上了這個男人，這個看似堅強，內心卻柔軟無比的美麗男子。

他該告訴他的，但他害怕說出來或許會破壞了現有的一切。

當他帶著餐點，打算跟史蒂夫一起享用床上早餐，好悠閒地消磨整個週末早晨，卻發現前女友朵莉絲大咧咧的橫躺在沙發上，一副任君採擷的模樣，而與他共度一夜良宵的親親男友則不見蹤影，他就知道要糟。

巴基不打女人，打女人的男人都是畜生，但那一刻他感覺自己化身禽獸都願意，但是他還是忍住了。

面對不曾見過的暴怒的巴恩斯，朵莉絲哭花了妝，交出了之前沒有歸還的鑰匙，承認自己一直想復合，從貝卡那邊知道巴基竟真的跟男人交往之後非常不甘心，所以才想出這個謊騙了史蒂夫，那顆祖母綠戒指也是她花言巧語從已經有些老人癡呆的巴恩斯奶奶那邊騙來的，巴基當然二話不說一起收了回去。

「但你一直喜歡女人！！」朵莉絲一邊交出戒指，一邊仍然不死心地哭喊。

巴基反手一拳垂在大門上，巨大的爆裂聲鎮住了哭泣中的女人，「我警告妳，不要再出現在我面前，史蒂夫如果有個什麼...」起伏的胸膛與額角浮起的青筋顯示了男人的情緒瀕臨爆點，他咬牙嘶聲吐出最後的威脅，「妳最好祈禱他沒事，否則我會讓妳後悔認識我。」

 

 

初春時節並非弄潮的旺季，諾大的白色沙灘上只有一個孤單的身影獨自坐在岸邊，眺望日出彩霞。

海濤聲填滿了寂寥的空氣，偶爾傳來的幾聲海鷗啼叫提醒著他這世界仍然在運轉。

今天是第五天了。

他不知道自己在等什麼，是等待心痛的結束，還是等待一個遙不可及的希望。

 

 

隱約的沙沙聲隨著海風呼嘯過他耳邊。

「 **陰影終究會過去，就連黑暗也會消失，嶄新的一天將會來臨，太陽也會散發更明亮的光芒*** 。」

那人說完之後就不再出聲。良久，史蒂夫終於回頭。

詹姆斯・巴基・巴恩斯，茂盛的鬍子幾乎遮住他大半張臉，總是神采飛揚的大眼帶著血絲，濃重的黑眼圈與蒼白的臉色讓那本就頗具東歐氣息的臉龐更加像是羅馬尼亞來的吸血鬼。

但他並沒有隨著初升的光芒化為塵埃，這真的是巴基，一臉憔悴眼神卻熾熱無比。

似乎為情受折磨的人並不只是自己，然而這情字已傷得他無力再繼續，史蒂夫心中一痛。

巴基剛剛對他念的是魔戒電影裡的台詞，是魔戒持有者佛羅多想要放棄時，山姆鼓勵佛羅多要堅持下去的話。巴基的意思是要他不要放棄嗎？但他已經失去了信念，就像被陰影折磨許久的佛羅多。

「但我能抱著什麼信念，巴基？」

別再用那樣的眼神看我，不要。史蒂夫垂下了眼簾。

 

 

開了一夜的車，巴基終於在破曉時分抵達伯爵位在海濱的度假小屋，當他看到史蒂夫的車子時心臟簡直要跳破胸膛，但史蒂夫並沒有在屋子裡頭。

寬闊的海灘一望無際，站在小屋的門廊前，巴基瘋狂地望向四周，希冀能找到他心心念念的人，終於在第一道曙光破開雲層時，足夠明亮的光線讓他發現了遠處那個小小的身影。

他瘦了，一向光潔的下巴也冒出了點點青髭，被風吹拂的金髮凌亂地垂在額前，遮住了他清澈的藍眼睛。

巴基心底難過得想捶死自己，他第一次愛上了一個人，卻讓他回想起最不堪的過去，再次把他深深傷害。

「我應該要告訴你，這世界上一定存在著愛，而那值得我們奮戰。」朝史蒂夫走了兩步，巴基看著那人垂下了眼睛，「但我其實要說的是，史蒂夫，請你看著我，」巴基單膝跪在他面前，耐心地等著那個金髮男子抬眼看向他。

「我已經愛上你了，你在我懷裡的時光是我人生中最幸福的時刻，我只想要這樣抱著你，一直下去，我不能...我...這幾天找不到你我真的要瘋了...我不能沒有你。」他伸手，握住史蒂夫的手。「我不想放開，除非你看著我的眼睛說你討厭我了，否則我要握著這隻手，直到天荒地老。」

「史蒂夫，請你相信我的愛，讓我和你一起，為了我們的未來奮戰。」

史蒂夫只是凝視著他。

巴基從褲子口袋掏出手機，放出一段錄音。沒錯，把朵莉絲趕出門之前，他錄下了她的“口供”。

眨著眼，史蒂夫整張臉突然紅了起來，彷彿意識到自己因為他人蓄意的欺騙與挑弄搞出這樣失蹤數天的陣仗有些太過丟人。

「我是不是很白癡。」將臉埋進膝蓋，金髮男子語音挫敗。

「不，不，親愛的，你只是...你只是缺乏一點信心，」改坐在他身旁，巴基展開臂膀將史蒂夫環入懷中，終於，他發出一聲滿足的嘆息。

「對不起。」悶悶不樂的聲音從那顆亂糟糟的金髮底下傳出。

「我也要跟你抱歉，我沒想到朵莉絲會做出這麼偏激的事情，我已經收回了她偷藏的鑰匙跟偷來的戒指，也警告過她，她不會再來煩我們了，我保證。」

金髮男子仍然埋著頭。

「嘿 - 」抱著他晃了晃，巴基輕聲說，「沒關係的，只要以後別再讓我這樣著急了，好不好？」

他總算肯抬起頭，一雙紅通通的藍眼睛顯得更是無辜，巴基看得更是心頭一軟。

「以後不會了。」

「你保證？」

「我保證。」咬咬唇，他又追加了一次對不起。

「但我更想聽到另一句話。」

拂過他柔軟的瀏海，巴基的手指滑過他的額角，沿著耳廓往下捧起他的臉，讓那雙藍眼與他對視。

史蒂夫緩緩眨眼。

巴基灼熱的目光掃視他的臉龐，慢慢往前，輕啄了一下他的唇，巴基讓他們額頭相抵，深情地凝視他。

「我愛你，說你也愛我。」

那雙映照著旭日金芒的晴空色眼瞳含著盈盈水光。

他笑了。

「我也愛你。」

巴基永遠不會忘記這一天。

 

END.

 

***魔戒電影台詞：In the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow, even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer.**

 

\- - - - - 

**一個場外：**

七月四日晚上十點Barrage吧檯熱鬧非凡。

酒保：讓我們歡迎今天的GOGOBOY！注意！今天有位特別的朋友要與我們一起同樂，就是有固定女性伴侶的“直男”克林特！請大家拿出最大的熱情好好招待他的第一次！

台下歡聲雷動。

克林特：老子虧大了。但小娜笑得很開心，嗚嗚。

音樂催落！

兩旁專業的GOGOBOY俐落地幫克林特撕掉穿在外頭的表演用長褲，露出裡頭閃閃發亮的亮片小褲。

觀眾：搖咧搖咧！！GOGOGO！

史蒂夫：跳得還不錯啊！

巴基：屁股沒你的好看。搖頭。

史蒂夫：不好意思，我那是萬中選一。

巴基：操起來也是萬中選一的爽。

娜塔莎：不，巴頓的屁股也很好操。

一眾男人噤聲。

克林特今晚仍舊只有躺平的份。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫得很開心的一篇，預計會有一章小小的番外。


	9. 番外 古堡迷情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一對閃瞎人情侶在愛爾蘭古堡到處偷偷來一發的始末。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

穿花拂柳，一艘小舟慢悠悠地滑過水面。

「上帝，我要好好住上半年十個月，這裡簡直是天堂。」

棕髮男子斜躺在小舟中，舒適地靠著蓬鬆的枕頭，身下是柔軟的鋪墊，身上是徐徐拂過的清風，微微眯起眼，瞄向對面正在操控小舟的金髮男子，持續滑槳讓他的臉頰微紅，鼻尖泛著薄汗，午後陽光穿過樹梢枝葉落在那人金色的髮梢上，多麼賞心悅目的畫面，咬著棒棒糖，巴基滿足地嘆了口氣。

原本專注看著河面的藍眼睛轉了過來迎上他的視線。

「我以為希爾已經放話要讓你與世隔絕一個月？」史蒂夫語氣捉狹，微翹的嘴角讓他顯得份外俏皮。

「哦別啊！別提那女魔頭的名字 - - 」翻了個白眼，巴基歪頭倒在船沿，做出一副垂死樣。

 

 

羅斯伯爵生於溫暖的八月，這次老人家卯起來操辦70大壽，史蒂夫說什麼也不能錯過。

為了陪史蒂夫回愛爾蘭，這次巴基狠下心腸把累積多年沒休的假一次休光，頂著上司希爾殺人的目光，硬是排了整整二十天的假。

希爾雖然準了，但明確表示等巴基回公司就有他好看的。

「還是山姆比較好說話。」巴基又嘆了口氣，這次可不是滿足的嘆氣啦。

史蒂夫又抿唇似笑非笑地瞟了他一眼。

愛爾蘭的夏季是最適合出遊的時節，晴空萬里，薰風襲人，日照又長。

再次造訪比爾古堡，是完全不同的景象，沐浴在夏日溫暖陽光下的古堡綠意盎然，整個莊園繁花盛開，處處奼紫嫣紅，果然比冬天更要美上許多。這次他們在戶外待的時間更長，遊蕩得更遠，在莊園各處都留下了這一對年輕愛侶的蹤跡。

聽到他們在討論如何消磨午後光陰時，管家建議他們乘小舟順流而下，即可輕鬆欣賞莊園的河岸風光，兩位“少爺”自是欣然同意，作為一位稱職又有效率的管家，蘇利文很快派人將小舟運到上游，史蒂夫與巴基則是悠閒地散步到這次遊河的起點再上船。

「這是船屋的鑰匙，史蒂夫少爺。」

史蒂夫跟巴基婉拒了安排人在下游船屋處等候的提議，只請管家幫他們在船屋外備馬，兩人打算自行騎馬回古堡，於是管家將船屋的鎖匙交給史蒂夫，由於船屋的位置在莊園的最邊界，人煙罕至，預估他們離開船屋的時間可能會接近日落，管家再三叮嚀兩人務必鎖好船屋並注意安全才放他們上船。

夕陽西斜，史蒂夫早已不再划槳，任由小舟自由飄蕩，兩人的位置也由原本的一躺一坐改成一併躺在船底。

吻由淺轉深，兩具年輕的身軀緊密糾纏，在彼此的熱情懷抱中忘記了時間。

「史蒂薇….」深色頭髮的男子低喃著愛侶的暱稱。

頸間唇舌的撩撥與修長大手在挺翹臀瓣力度適中的揉捏讓金髮男子輕吟出聲。

「嗯...我想我們要錯過船屋了...」

偷空從船沿往外瞄了一眼，巴基不得不破壞氣氛的提醒，要真等小船漂過了船屋，逆流划回去可不是什麼輕鬆的工作。

「啊？」

那雙因情慾而朦朧的藍眼睛讓巴基身下一緊。

兩人合力划槳將小舟轉向划進船屋敞開的閘門。

「巴基？」

跳上岸將小舟繫繩綁妥，史蒂夫看著還坐在船裡的巴基，男人似乎還沒有要起身的意思，史蒂夫挑眉，露出詢問的表情。

「下來，寶貝。」

褐色男子朝他伸出手，灰藍色眼眸中毫不掩藏的慾望讓史蒂夫心臟猛的一跳。

哦！這表情他可熟悉了。

抬頭看了看仍然大開的閘門外，橙色的太陽緩緩融化，映照著河面一片通紅，然而天還沒暗呢！再往後瞧了一眼船屋緊閉的木門，儘管附近看起來沒有其他人，但...史蒂夫微微嘟了嘟唇...在小舟裡？？

「甜心 - 」難以抵擋巴基磁性的呼喚，史蒂夫放棄掙扎，小心而緩慢地坐回舟裡，相較他的溫吞動作，巴基就顯得有些不耐煩了，男人猛地把他拉近，引起小舟一陣晃蕩。

史蒂夫驚呼一聲，然後在巴基的低笑聲中發現自己已經坐在他腿上。

「巴基 - 這樣很危 - 嗯 - 」

沒給他出聲的機會，巴基很快就讓史蒂夫忘了到嘴的抗議。

「你知道這裡曾是第二代伯爵跟情人幽會的地方嗎？」啄著他的唇，巴基說到。

「你是說...唐納德的曾祖父 - 」史蒂夫揚起一邊眉毛，「為什麼你會知道這種事啊？」

「因為 - 我英俊大方、親切有禮？」

只有這人能把自誇的話說得這麼理所當然，毫不臉紅。

「是是是，而且潘安再世，人見人愛？」小小翻了個白眼，史蒂夫忍不住笑意。

勾起嘴角，巴基頗有所圖地對他眨眨眼，「那麼跟我這個潘安在這裡幽個會如何？」

「我以為我們現在已經在做了 - 」再度吻上那帶笑的唇，史蒂夫順著巴基的引導緩緩往後仰躺在船底，敞開胸懷接受深色頭髮男子的疼愛。

夕陽餘暉，波光粼粼，小舟搖晃出陣陣水花，在最激盪時濺入舟中。

 

 

「下次不准在外面做。」極力一臉正經卻掩不住雙頰粉紅的史蒂夫在巴基眼裡無比可愛。

「怎麼了？我就知道那船底太硬！你腰痛了是不是？！」

「不是！」

「嗯？難道你沒爽到？我以為你很喜歡 - 還是我哪裡沒做對？我該 - 」

兩人在船屋纏綿得忘了時間，結果到了晚餐時間還沒出現，差點被來尋的管家逮到兩人衣衫不整的模樣 - 管家抵達時他們才剛鎖上船屋大門。一行人回到古堡時顯然管家已經向伯爵夫人通報過，頂著莎拉曖昧的眼神，史蒂夫只差沒在額頭直接寫上尷尬兩個大字。

「你明知道不是那樣的，」沒好氣地瞟了巴基一眼 - 這人早就不是當初那個手足無措的新手，卻還總愛故意佯裝不懂來逗他 - 史蒂夫盤起手臂，試圖表現出嚴肅的模樣來強調他的認真。

然而有人就是專門來打破他的嚴肅。

「害羞了？伯爵他們不會介意這個的，你沒看昨晚你媽媽笑得多開心？」

「不是那個問題！」

「別擔心，以後我會特別注意時間。」褐髮男人從身後環抱，朝他耳洞吹氣的動作十足犯規。

巴基調笑的語氣與毛手毛腳瞬間轉移了史蒂夫的堅持。

等下回他想起這件事時已經來不及了。

那是一個泛著薄霧的清晨，史蒂夫帶巴基到莊園的最高點，那是在莊園北邊地勢最高處一個隆起的山岩上，他們沿著小徑穿過寧靜的樺樹林往上爬。

史蒂夫早該想到的，巴基那麼勤奮背著一個大包跟他一起爬山的時候就該想到的，他還以為他帶了吃的！當巴基從裡頭拉出一條整齊折好的大毛毯放在岩地上時他才察覺這人的目的。

「看，這次我帶了毯子，就不用怕岩地太硬。」

「我說過不是這個問題 - 不行 - 會有人 - 嗯 - 啊...」

「這時候不會有人來這的，但你真的要叫小聲點，娃娃。」

那你就不要那麼用力！

「哦！從這裡俯瞰整個莊園真是美極了，就這樣高潮吧寶貝，感覺是不是很特別？」

「呀 - 不唔...嗯哈...我討厭你...」這種時候誰還有閒情看風景啦！

「才不，你愛死我了。」

大手鉗住趴跪在毛毯上那個金髮男人柔韌的腰肢，巴基使勁挺進那銷魂之徑。

日初的光芒驅散了迷霧，壓抑的動聽呻吟飄散在夏日清爽的晨風中。

 

 

事後史蒂夫整整兩天不讓巴基上床。

褐髮男人表達深切的悔意並再三保證不會再犯之後史蒂夫才原諒了他。

然而，再一次，他發現自己又上當了。

「呃嗯 - 你答應過不會在外面 - 唔 - 」

「這裡不是外面，我們還在室內呢，甜心。」

如果整面透明的玻璃牆與玻璃圓頂可以算的話，他們是在“室內”沒錯。

1845年，第三代伯爵在莊園內建造了一座觀星塔，塔頂一座口徑1.8米，重達十噸的望遠鏡是當時世界上最大、倍率最高的望遠鏡，讓當時的羅斯伯爵聲名大噪。

八月中旬的英仙座流星雨數量穩定，最活躍的午夜時分會達到每小時40-60顆流星的最大量。當初確認要來愛爾蘭參加伯爵的慶生宴時他們就敲定了要在觀星塔上過夜看流星雨的計畫。

儘管兩人身量相當，他們還是找出一個適合的角度讓史蒂夫背靠著巴基胸膛，兩人交疊著斜倚在堆滿枕頭的臥榻上，舒舒服服地觀賞迷人夜空上演的流星秀。然而在最初的興奮過後，有人顯然開始不專心了。

「三天了，寶貝，難道你一點都不想我嗎？」巴基在他耳邊啞聲詢問的語氣誘惑至極，粗喘的鼻息吹得他耳根發燙。

「明明才兩天...嗯...」

巴基寬大的手掌揉搓著史蒂夫比一般男人更豐滿的胸肌，大拇指隔著薄薄的T恤布料撥弄金髮男子胸前的敏感點，讓他發出誘人的嚶嚀。

「已經過了午夜，我的辛蒂蕊拉，你趕不上南瓜馬車了。」

「…沒關係，我..可以用走的...」

「別走，留在我身邊，金髮美人，你不知道我多麽需要你，別折磨我了，嗯？」

 

嚐過你之後我才知道我從沒滿足過。

史蒂夫 - 史蒂夫 -

你對我下了蠱，我的手沒法離開你的身體，我的唇沒法停止親吻你，我的金髮甜心，我的 - 我的 -

情動至極致，神思迷亂之間，褐髮男人在他耳邊呢喃的愛語溫柔含情，那飽滿的愛意比激烈的交歡更加令他心悸。

收攏環在他腰側的臂膀，扭動腰肢往後迎合進犯的男根。

你才對我下了蠱，史蒂夫想回應他，卻只能在男人猛烈的攻勢下發出一連串令人臉紅的低喘呻吟，皎白的身體在男人熱情的擁抱下化為一攤春水。

快感焚身，群星墜落。

My love, my Adonis, marry me, always be mine.

Yes, yes I do. 

 

END. 

\- - - - - - -

 

**作者忍不住的場外**

 

「最新消息，六個地點！現在...賠率是1:7。」

「我操！不是吧！」

「有人要壓十個地點嗎！？他們還有兩天才回國！」

電腦螢幕前幾家歡樂幾家愁，只有黑髮男子噙著滿意的微笑正在數鈔票。

 

 「巴克，這是什麼？告訴我你沒有參一腳。」

點開山姆傳來的網頁連結，史蒂夫簡直不敢相信。

「呃....」巴基心虛的表情說明的一切。

「你們弄了個網站就為了開賭盤賭我們兩個能在比爾古堡野戰幾次！？！」

「不呃...其實只要臥室以外的地點都算....」

「 **詹姆斯・巴基・巴恩斯** ！！！」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦！總算把這對出清完畢，這次的封面美不美？有沒有給他很古早言情風2333  
> 讓這一對在古堡到處嘿嘿嘿大家是否喜歡呢？抱歉都拉燈，樓主最近肉力不佳（跪）。


End file.
